


Я вижу тебя (в себе)

by SpiritHallows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bodyswap, Bullying, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritHallows/pseuds/SpiritHallows
Summary: Да ладно, когда всё вернётся в норму, мы оба посмеёмся над этим.Питер коротко посмотрел на Тони, вновь почесав подбородок. Зуд от бородки сводил Питера с ума, что Тони находил чрезвычайно забавным.– Вы в теле пятнадцатилетки. Почему вы улыбаетесь?– А ты в теле Тони Старка. Почему ты не улыбаешься? – спросил Тони с усмешкой.Или история, в которой Тони и Питер поменялись телами





	1. Четверг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i see myself (in you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735815) by [parkrstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark). 



Тони смотрел, как пацан, одетый в красно-синий костюм из спандекса, забирался в окно его пентхауса. Оказавшись в безопасности комнаты, парень свободной рукой стянул с себя маску, в другой держа ярко-красный камень.

Питер позвонил Тони во время патрулирования, когда, обезвредив группировку преступников, продающих оставшееся от Тумса инопланетное оружие, наткнулся на «странную сияющую штуку».

Тони и Питер учились на ошибках прошлого, а потому стали больше говорить о деятельности Питера как Человека-паука. Их отношения стали ближе, и Питер обращался к Тони, если ему требовалась помощь с чем-то во время патрулирования. И Хэппи стал исполнять лишь роль шофёра, а не промежуточного звена между ними.

– Что ты сегодня мне принёс, Паучок? – спросил Тони, когда Питер подошёл ближе.

– Точно не скажу. Он был на складе с инопланетными штуками, а я знаю, что вы ищете такие камни.

«Такие камни». Это всё, что Питер знал о Таносе, а большего ему и не нужно. Тони понимал, что пацан первым ринется в битву. Тони не позволит этому случиться. Не в этот раз.

Камешек в руке Питера не был похож на Камень бесконечности, но мало ли. Тони рад, что Питер пришёл к нему.

– Что ж, давай изучим его. – Тони протянул руку, чтобы забрать камень у Питера. Но едва пальцы их рук прикоснулись к камню, яркий белый свет окутал их тела, а потом всё погрузилось в темноту.

***

Тони, дёрнув веками, открыл глаза. В голове застучало, когда он перевернулся на спину. Если судить по потолку, лежал он на полу в центре гостиной.

Он не помнил, как здесь оказался. Голова болела будто с похмелья, но он завязал с выпивкой. Да и вряд ли он бы чувствовал себя сейчас _так_ из-за алкоголя.

Застонав, Тони закрыл глаза рукой. Свет слишком яркий.

Другой стон, раздавшийся в комнате, моментально заставил Тони вновь открыть глаз. Он вспомнил, что произошло. Дело не в похмелье – его швырнуло через комнату волной от взорвавшегося камня. И Питер, Питер тоже был здесь!

Тони встал на четвереньки и попытался подняться на ноги.

– Питер! – позвал он. Голос показался каким-то странным, но, может, слух ещё не оправился от взрыва.

Питер не ответил, так что Тони встал и оглянулся, выискивая парня. Что-то было не так. Он ощущал всё как-то по-другому и точно знал, что что-то не в порядке, но он этим займётся, когда найдёт Питера.

Тони заметил торчащую из-за дивана ногу и поспешил к Питеру. Но, увидев тело, он остановился как вкопанный. Он смотрел не на Питера, а… на самого себя.

– Какого хрена? – сказал Тони, пошатнувшись. И он понял, что голос звучит странно вовсе не из-за взрыва, а потому, что это не его голос.

Тони осмотрел своё тело и прижал руки к груди.

– Нет-нет-нет-нет, – начал бормотать он, обнаружив на себе костюм Человека-паука.

Если он каким-то образом оказался в теле Питера, значит, сейчас бессознательный Питер лежит на полу в его.

Питер хрипло застонал и через несколько секунд с трудом открыл глаза. Тони заметил в его взгляде осознание случившегося.

– Что… _Мистер Старк?_ – Питер широко распахнул глаза, глядя на него.

– Да, – ответил Тони, хотя было очень странно слышать произнесённое собственным голосом «мистер Старк». Он протянул Питеру руку и помог ему подняться с пола.

– Что произошло? – спросил Питер, не отводя удивлённого взгляда от Тони.

– Видимо, камень поменял нас телами, – Тони посмотрел на свои руки, затянутые в костюм Человека-паука.

Питер нервно улыбнулся.

– Вроде круто, но как-то страшно.

Тони закатил глаза.

– Нам нужно выяснить, как это исправить. Поищем камень, может, если мы снова прикоснёмся к нему, то вернёмся в свои тела.

– Эм, вряд ли это возможно.

Тони проследил за взглядом Питера, который смотрел на кучу красных осколков. Камень уничтожен.

– Великолепно.

Питер больше не выглядел таким воодушевлённым.

– Что нам теперь делать, мистер Старк?

– Мне нужно сделать пару звонков. Идём.

***

– Хватит так на меня пялиться, карапуз, ты меня пугаешь, – пробормотал Тони, включая компьютеры.

– Почему вы не сказали? – спросил Питер, самодовольно улыбаясь.

– Потому что я знал, что ты будешь себя так вести, чудо, – бросил Тони первое пришедшее на ум оправдание.

Когда они подошли к лаборатории, Тони, находящемуся в теле Питера, пришлось использовать отпечаток пальца Паркера и пароль, чтобы открыть дверь. Питер улетел на седьмое небо от счастья, поняв, что у него есть такой же доступ к лаборатории, как у Тони. Обычно он заходил туда вместе с Тони, и именно Тони открывал дверь.

– Значит, я могу приходить, когда хочу? – воодушевлённо спросил Питер. Тони был даже рад, что Питер, отвлечённый открытием, не беспокоится о текущей ситуации.

– Пока ты говоришь мне об этом, да, – ответил Тони. Он посмотрел на Питера. – А теперь убери эту улыбку с лица. Мне не идёт выражение восторженного щенка, как тебе.

– Кому вы звоните? – спросил Питер, подкатываясь на стуле.

– Стивену Стрэнджу.

– Ооо, магу!

– Он не маг. И магией не владеет, карапуз. Её не существует. Думал, ты в курсе.

– Ага, – недоверчиво протянул Питер. – Тогда объясните _это_. – Он показал на себя и Тони.

– Наука.

Питер закатил глаза.

– Я _фанат_ науки, мистер Старк, но это слегка за гранью.

– Тише. – Тони нажал на клавишу вызова, надеясь, что Стрэндж ответит. Пару гудков спустя доктор показался на экране.

– Старк!.. Ты не Старк… – замолчал он, подозрительно сузив глаза.

– Нет, это я! – быстро ответил Тони. Голос надломился, и Питер хихикнул позади него. Тони точно прибьёт пацана. – Стрэндж, это я.

– Очередная твоя шутка? Я не понимаю юмора. – Стрэндж выгнул бровь и скрестил руки на груди.

– Нет, мистер Стрэндж, это на самом деле он. – Питер показался из-за спины Тони.

Стрэндж смерил обоих взглядом – Тони понял, что тот глубоко задумался, потому что даже не исправил Питера, который сказал «мистер» вместо «доктор».

– Что произошло? – наконец спросил Стрэндж.

– Парень патрулировал улицы и нашёл камень. Мы оба дотронулись до него, и он взорвался. Потом мы очнулись не в своих телах, – объяснил Тони.

– Это точно не камень разума… Он у твоего искусственного интеллекта, так? – уточнил Стрэндж.

– Да, он у Вижена, – подтвердил Тони.

– Камень разума единственный из Камней бесконечности, который способен на такое, – начал рассуждать Стрэндж. – Видимо, вы нашли камень, обладающий похожими свойствами.

– Вы же сможете всё исправить? – спросил Питер, наклонившись вперёд. – Пожалуйста?

Стрэндж рассмеялся.

– Теперь я уверен, что вы не врёте. Старк ни за что не скажет «пожалуйста».

Тони закатил глаза.

– Так ты можешь или нет?

– Да, могу, – сказал Стрэндж, и Тони с Питером облегчённо выдохнули. – Но меня не будет в городе до воскресенья.

– _Что?_ – Если бы Питер был в своём теле, то его голос точно бы сорвался на писк.

– Сегодня четверг, Стрэндж. Парню нужно ходить в школу, а я должен произнести речь в субботу. – Тони не мог позволить инциденту продлиться дольше сегодняшнего вечера.

– Я не могу вернуться раньше, – извиняющимся тоном произнёс Стрэндж.

Тони, вздохнув, кивнул головой.

– Хорошо. Спасибо. Увидимся в воскресенье. – Он оборвал звонок и повернулся к Питеру. – Прости, малыш, кажется, мы надолго застряли вот так.

Питер помедлил, прежде чем ответить:

– Ну, мы хотя бы сможем вернуться.

Тони улыбнулся: Питер всегда искал хорошее в происходящем. Конечно, будет нелегко, но это всего на несколько дней, и кто сказал, что он не сможет немного повеселиться?

***

Полчаса спустя Тони и Питер в тишине сидели в гостиной. По-прежнему было тяжело смириться с мыслью, что поменялись телами. Питер, сидевший на диване, явно нервничал. Что не очень-то шло лицу Тони.

– Да ладно, когда всё вернётся в норму, мы оба посмеёмся над этим.

Питер коротко посмотрел на Тони, вновь почесав подбородок. Зуд от бородки сводил Питера с ума, что Тони находил чрезвычайно забавным.

– Вы в теле пятнадцатилетки. Почему вы улыбаетесь?

– А ты в теле Тони Старка. Почему ты _не_ улыбаешься? – спросил Тони с усмешкой. Он заметил, что парень ещё больше заволновался. Почувствовав вину, Тони пересел с кресла к Питеру. – Не переживай, карапуз, всё будет хорошо. Мы можем переждать в башне несколько дней, а потом всё вернётся на свои места.

– Мистер Старк, мне нельзя завтра пропускать школу! У меня экзамены! – Питер провёл рукой по волосам, и у Тони всё сжалось от вида развороченной укладки. Теперь его волосами занимался обеспокоенный подросток. Прекрасно.

– Ладно, я схожу в школу ради тебя, малыш. Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но я закончил МТИ в пятнадцать и был лучшим на курсе. Я сдам твои школьные экзамены без всяких проблем, – уверенно заявил Тони.

Питеру, кажется, стало легче, но он всё равно нервничал.

– Мистер Старк, вам нельзя… _Пожалуйста_ , не опозорьте меня. – Он посмотрел на Тони щенячьим взглядом, на который, как думал Тони, его лицо не способно. Надо будет попробовать на Роуди, когда вернётся в своё тело.

Засмеявшись, Тони заверил:

– Не переживай, карапуз. Я не сделаю ничего _позорного_ для тебя. Неужели я такой монстр? Я просто приду, сдам твои тесты, поболтаю на задротские темы с твоим парнем в кресле, а потом вернусь в башню. Всё будет хорошо.

Питер с опаской посмотрел на него.

– Мы должны установить правила до воскресенья.

– Есть, сэр. – Тони отсалютовал Питеру двумя пальцами.

– Не говорить и не делать ничего, что может опозорить другого. Никому не говорить о произошедшем. Не ходить в туалет с открытыми глазами и не принимать душ, – Питер перечислял правила, загибая пальцы.

Тони поднял брови.

– Эм, не хочу тебя расстраивать, малыш, но я в теле подростка. Без душа не обойтись.

– Ладно, но держите глаза закрытыми.

– Это опасно, но так и быть. И, видимо, мне нужно просто дать воде и мылу стекать по телу, потому что касаться тоже запрещено? – Тони просто дразнил Питера: видеть его румянец забавно, даже если тот находился в другом деле.

– Именно.

– Я бы предложил тебе присоединиться и самому помыть своё тело, но так даже хуже. – Тони не смог продолжать говорить серьёзно и расхохотался.

Питер, попытавшись строго на него посмотреть, слегка улыбнулся.

– Мистер Старк, я серьёзно!

– Не переживай, малыш, я не буду делать обнажённых сэлфи в ближайшем будущем. _Но_ я не могу ничего обещать, если дело дойдёт до определённой девушки…

Питер тут же схватил его за руку.

– Мистер Старк, вы не посмеете! – Он вытаращился на Тони с безумным выражением.

Тони взлохматил его волосы.

– Я шучу. Мда, тебе надо научиться расслабляться. Ты слишком беспокоишься. Ты правда думаешь, что я разрушу твою жизнь за два дня?

Ответом ему послужили поднятые брови.

– Меня ранит твоё недоверие, Паркер, – вздохнул Тони. – Ладно, даю слово. Не делать ничего, чего бы не сделал Питер Паркер.

Питер наконец-то улыбнулся.

– Спасибо. Я сделаю то же самое для вас.

Тони не нужно было этого обещания. Парень бы никогда преднамеренно не сделал ничего, что могло бы повредить Тони. Господи, да Тони мог бы оставить в свободном доступе все свои кредитки, а мысль воспользоваться ими даже не пришла бы Питеру в голову.

– Значит… – начал Питер, усмехаясь, – я Тони Старк?

Тони кивнул, гадая, что задумал парень.

– Ага.

Питер посмотрел на потолок.

– Пятница, подготовь мой костюм, пожалуйста.

– Мелкий засранец, – сказал Тони, слыша жужжание, с которым костюм появился в комнате. Питер засмеялся, и Тони улыбнулся в ответ. Питер посмотрел на него, спрашивая разрешения, и Тони кивнул.

Питер счастливо улыбнулся, прежде чем зайти в костюм, который закрылся вокруг него. Он с благоговением выдохнул:

– Он офигенный!

– Раз ты будешь летать в моём костюме, то я опробую твой. – Тони посмотрел на свои запястья. Он знал, как работает этот костюм – он его создал.

Питер уже навис над полом, запустив двигатели в подошвах.

– Будет круто, мистер Старк. – Он вылетел в окно, и Тони последовал за ним на паутине, чтобы сопроводить его в полёте над Манхэттеном. Питер оглянулся на него и засмеялся.

Они летали почти два часа: гонялись друг за другом от одного здания к другому и одновременно следили за порядком на улицах. Они предотвратили несколько мелких краж, и люди были рады помощи от Железного человека и Человека-паука. Они прекрасно проводили время, пока Питер не связался с Тони по коммуникатору:

– Эм, мистер Старк, мисс Поттс звонит. Мне ответить?

– Да, выведи на общую связь.

В следующую минуту голос Пеппер раздался в его костюме.

– Тони, очень здорово, что ты проводишь время с Питером и помогаешь ему с патрулированием, но уже поздно, а завтра ему нужно в школу. И ты пообещал поужинать со мной, и вот я здесь, а моего жениха нет.

Вот и случился первый раз, когда одному из них нужно притвориться другим. Тони подготовился к попытке пацана предстать как можно более реалистичным Тони Старком.

– Прости, Пеп, мы увлеклись. Скоро вернёмся.

Тони удивлённо моргнул. Питер не запнулся, не назвал Пеппер «мисс Поттс» – даже назвал её «Пеп». Когда звонок завершился, он спросил:

– Ты тренировался быть мной перед зеркалом?

– Разумеется. У меня были очки и всё такое, – вернул подначку Питер, и Тони гордо улыбнулся.

– Обожаю сарказм, карапуз, я неплохо справляюсь с ролью родителя.

– Оу, как неловко. Меня научил Роуди, – нагло заявил Питер, пролетая мимо Тони. Он попытался оторваться, но Тони выстрелил паутиной в грудную пластину и последовал за ним.

– Я не оставлю твои слова без внимания, карапуз. Не думай, что ты в безопасности, – предупредил он под смех Питера. Тони уже давно так не смеялся. – И на этот раз обойдёшься без всяких «поймайте меня, мистер Старк», потому что теперь я владею твоими паучьими силами, а ты – старик. – Тони привык переходить на фальцет, когда передразнивал Питера, что сделал и сейчас, из-за чего голос Питера вознёсся смехотворно высоко. Пожалуй, использование такого голоса стоит добавить в список «не делать».

Приземлившись на крыше пентхауса, Питер дождался, пока Тони встанет рядом, прежде чем влететь в окно. Тони последовал за ним, карабкаясь по крыше. Он не фанател от лазания по стенам. Со стороны это просто, но на самом деле совершенно наоборот. Но, несмотря на неловкие движения, Тони не отставал от Питера и, когда тот вышел из костюма в гостиной, Тони прыгнул на него сверху, и оба повалились на пол.

– Ха! – триумфально воскликнул Тони, быстро пригвождая паутиной запястья Питера к полу.

– Эй! – возмущённо крикнул Питер, пытаясь освободиться. – Я никогда не использовал силу против вас! Это нечестно!

Тони засмеялся:

– Не шуми или получишь паутину в рот.

– Вы не посмеете, мистер… – стенания Питера оборвал кашель.

– Вы двое закончили? – спросила Пеппер, подняв брови и уперев руки в бёдра.

Тони соскочил с Питера и удержался от того, чтобы подойти к своей невесте и поцеловать её. Не в теле Питера. Это будет странно. И незаконно.

– Питер, освободи Тони, пока я не передумала.

Тони закатил глаза из-за прерванного веселья, но, видимо, Пеппер думала, что помогает ему. Так что он воспользовался встроенным в костюм спреем, растворявшем паутину, и брызнул немного Питеру на запястья. Он протянул ему руку, но, когда потянул Питера, тот едва не перелетел через комнату. Питер пошатнулся, и Тони схватил его за плечи, помогая сохранить равновесие.

– Прости, – искренне извинился Тони. – Я ещё не привык к своей силе.

– Я знаю, – с усмешкой ответил Питер: о, конечно, пацан знал. Он разбирался с этой проблемой несколько месяцев после укуса. А у Тони были Роуди и Хэппи, которые помогли ему с тренировками, научили сражаться, контролируя силу.

– Тебе лучше переодеться, чтобы Хэппи отвёз тебя домой, пока не слишком поздно, – сказала Пеппер Тони, думая, что обращается к Питеру.

– Я, эм, мистер Старк сказал, что мне можно переночевать здесь, раз уже почти выходные, – сказал Тони.

Пеппер возмущённо посмотрела на Питера, и Тони стало стыдно. Немного.

– О, неужели?

– Эээ… – Питер побледнел – вот и его лучшее притворство в роли Тони Старка. – Я, эм, ну, он…

– Нам много задали, а Мэй всю ночь будет на работе, поэтому мистер Старк согласился помочь мне подготовиться к экзаменам, – попытался спасти его Тони, но Пеппер не отвела взгляда.

– Тогда почему вы летаете по городу?

– Нам потребовался перерыв. Слишком много стехиометрии за раз вредно для мозга, – кивнул Питер.

Пеппер закатила глаза.

– Ладно, тогда я что-нибудь нам закажу. А вы идите помойтесь, от вас воняет, как от раздевалки. – Она сморщила нос, прежде чем уйти на кухню.

Пока они шли в сторону ванной, Тони обернулся к Питеру и ухмыльнулся.

– О нет, мы собираемся помыться. Лучше закрыть глаза.

Питер прищурился и толкнул Тони, но из-за новых сил Тони даже не сдвинулся с места, а Питер упал. Тони громко рассмеялся, перешагнув через него.

– Аккуратнее, балда.

Питер схватил его за лодыжку, и Тони свалился рядом с ним.

– Ау.

Теперь пришёл черёд Питера смеяться.

***

После ужина Пеппер упорно делала намёки Тони (думая, что обращается к Питеру). Тони знал, что она надеялась провести время со своим женихом в спальне, а подросток разрушил все её планы.

Тони забавлялся, наблюдая, как Питер, лишившийся паучьих сил, постоянно терял баланс и использовал все уловки, чтобы избежать поцелуев Пеппер в губы. Но Тони не был абсолютным монстром. Он сделает всё возможное, чтобы пацан не оставался с Пеппер наедине надолго.

До полуночи всё шло хорошо. Тони попытался спорить с Пеппер, что ему нужно заниматься с мистером Старком. Пеппер ответила, что если он не выспится, то не сможет хорошо сдать свои тесты.

– Ещё один вопрос! – сказал Тони, таща Питера в сторону его комнаты в башне.

– Хорошо, – ответила Пеппер. – Подготовлюсь ко сну. Встретимся в спальне.

Когда они оказались в комнате Питера, парень посмотрел на Тони полными ужаса глазами.

– Думаете, если я побуду здесь подольше, она уснёт?

– Это вряд ли, малыш. – Тони помолчал, прежде чем продолжить: – Может, стоит ей рассказать.

– Нет! – быстро выкрикнул Питер. – В прошлый раз, когда она узнала, что меня ранили в патруле, она сказала Мэй, и меня наказали на неделю и запретили патрулировать месяц!

Тони взлохматил волосы, чувствуя мягкость кудрей Питера.

– Ты можешь поцеловать её на ночь и сказать, что устал.

Питер вспыхнул.

– Мистер Старк, я не могу, у-у меня, то есть я, э, понимаете, никогда раньше не _целовался_. – Его щёки ярко покраснели, и было больно смотреть на заикающегося Тони Старка.

Тони приложил ладонь к лицу.

– О господи, карапуз, ладно. Не переживай об этом. Иди туда, задержись в ванной подольше, потом выйди и ляг в постель. Скажи ей, что не очень хорошо себя чувствуешь. Ты справишься.

Питер покачал головой.

– Мистер Старк, не думаю… что мне следует спать в одной кровати с мисс Поттс, она не моя невеста, и…

– Да, карапуз, она моя. Но если я и могу кому-нибудь её доверить, так это тебе. – Тони взял Питера за плечи и попытался посмотреть ему в глаза, чтобы успокоить, но то, что ему приходилось смотреть снизу вверх, не позволило достичь желаемого.

Питер кивнул, пытаясь убедить себя в правдивости слов Тони.

– Сэр, мисс Поттс зовёт вас, – сообщила Пятница. Питер снова разнервничался.

– Эй, эй. – Тони дождался, пока Питер посмотрит ему в глаза, прежде чем продолжить: – Всё будет хорошо. Просто скажи «я не спал несколько дней», если всё зайдет слишком далеко, и я вытащу тебя оттуда.

– Ладно, – сказал Питер, выпрямляясь. Тони напоследок обнадёживающе улыбнулся ему.

– Я буду рядом, карапуз, – пообещал Тони.

***

Питер, не торопясь, шёл в спальню Тони, с одной стороны, потому что оттягивал встречу с Пеппер, а с другой стороны, потому что ещё не привык к этому телу, и если он двигался слишком быстро, то обычно оказывался на заднице. Он скучал по своему идеальному балансу. Он как будто заново переживал первые дни после укуса паука.

Он медленно открыл дверь и увидел Пеппер, которая уже переоделась в пижаму и сидела на кровати, читая книгу. Она подняла голову, услышав шаги, и улыбнулась.

– Всё же пришёл?

Питер кивнул.

– Я захвачу, эм, пижаму и быстро умоюсь. – Он подошёл к гардеробу у стены, не зная, какую дверцу открыть. Но одна из них открылась сама, и Питер улыбнулся в потолок. Он обожает Пятницу. Питер схватил первую попавшуюся футболку и пару штанов, прежде чем быстро скрыться в ванной.

Он хотел закрыть глаза, пока переодевался, потому что таковы установленные правила, но он раздевался только до трусов, и если бы закрыл глаза, то обязательно бы грохнулся. Поэтому он быстро разделся и натянул пижаму, прежде чем начать чистить зубы.

Он оставался в ванной так долго, насколько возможно, чтобы не заставить Пеппер волноваться. Открывая дверь и входя в спальню, он надеялся, что Пеппер заснула, но она всё так же сидела на кровати и читала. Когда она увидела Питера, то отложила книгу на прикроватную тумбочку.

– Эй, малыш, готов наконец отправиться в постель?

Питер скользнул на кровать с другой стороны, не забираясь под одеяло.

– Да, прости, я не очень хорошо себя чувствую.

– Что такое? – слегка обеспокоенно спросила Пеппер. Она подвинулась ближе и обняла Питера, который почувствовал, как дико заколотилось его сердце. – Мне кажется, я знаю, как улучшить твоё состояние.

– Я не спал несколько дней, понимаешь? – произнёс Питер, надеясь, что Тони ещё не спит.

И практически мгновенно Пятница сообщила:

– Сэр, Питеру снится кошмар.

Питер нахмурился. «Кошмар? Серьёзно, мистер Старк?»

Пеппер рядом с ним села.

– Опять? Бедный мальчик. У него давно не было кошмаров.

Питер перевёл взгляд с потолка на неё. Мисс Поттс знала о его кошмарах? Он покраснел. Она легко ткнула его руку, непонимающе хмурясь.

– Ты не пойдёшь проведать его? У тебя обычно получается его успокоить.

«Как часто Тони так делал? – задался вопросом Питер. – Пятница всегда сообщала Тони о моих проблемах со сном, а он приходил в его комнату и успокаивал?» Он надеялся, что нет, потому что это заставляло его чувствовать себя ребёнком. В детстве он боялся грозы – только тогда ему нужна была поддержка, чтобы справиться со своими страхами.

Но это его шанс уйти, поэтому он вскочил с кровати и повернулся к Пеппер.

– Я вернусь, – сказал он, хотя не планировал возвращаться.

Она взмахнула рукой.

– Иди, я понимаю.

Питер кивнул и поспешил к двери, слегка запнувшись. Он выпрямился, надеясь, что Пеппер не заметила, но услышал её едва сдерживаемое хихиканье за спиной. Он не обернулся, чтобы она не увидела его покрасневших щёк.

Он поспешил в свою комнату и толчком открыл дверь. Проскользнув внутрь, он увидел сидящего на кровати Тони, который с весельем смотрел на него.

– Сработало.

– Кошмар? Серьёзно? – Питер скрестил руки.

Тони пожал плечами.

– Я знал, что только в это она поверит.

Питер сел рядом с ним на кровать.

– Вы… вы часто так делаете?

Тони помолчал, прежде чем ответить.

– В последнее время нет. Но некоторые ночи проходят хуже, чем другие.

– Я не знал. То есть я вроде как знал, что рядом кто-то был, но я думал, что это сон. Когда я просыпался, то всегда был один, и даже не помнил, снился ли мне вообще кошмар. – В смущении Питер уткнулся взглядом в свои колени. Он не мог поверить, что Тони всегда приходил в его комнату, чтобы спасти его от кошмара. – Простите.

– Не извиняйся, малыш. Я с тобой. В хорошие времена и в не очень хорошие тоже. – Тони слегка ему улыбнулся.

– Сэр, мисс Поттс направляется к вам.

– Чёрт, – ругнулся Тони, быстро вскарабкиваясь к изголовью кровати. Хотя это было его собственное тело, но Питер позабавился, наблюдая, как Тони лихорадочно ныряет под одеяло.

Питер засмеялся, и, когда он успокоился, Тони сказал:

– Заткнись, или я пойду в школу в одних трусах. А теперь иди сюда.

Нахмурившись, Питер прилёг рядом и вопросительное посмотрел на него. Тони схватил его руку и положил её к себе на голову. Было странно проводить пальцами по собственным волосам, пусть временно и принадлежащим Тони.

– Зачем?

– Тебя это успокаивает, – объяснил Тони, слегка покраснев.

– Оу, – ответил Питер, не понимая, что делать с пальцами. Он чувствовал себя ребёнком. Ему правда нужно, чтобы Тони играл с его волосами, чтобы нормально заснуть?

Ответить Тони помешал лёгкий стук в дверь. Пеппер заглянула в комнату, её взгляд смягчился, когда она увидела Тони.

– Как Питер? – тихо спросила она, заходя.

– Х-хорошо. Не так плохо. – Питер начал гладить Тони по волосам. Он вспомнил, как ему нравилось, когда Мэй так делала. Он услышал тихий стон Тони. Иногда его повышенные ощущения были благословением.

Пеппер села с другой стороны от Тони и поправила одеяло на его плечах. Питер видел, как она нежно обращается с ним. Он знал, что Пеппер благосклонно к нему относится, но видеть это со стороны – совсем другое дело. Она практически походила на мать.

– У него давно не было кошмаров. Я думала, что ему стало лучше, – грустно прошептала она.

– Просто плохая ночь, – сказал Питер, глядя в лицо Тони. Питер и не знал, как по-детски выглядит, когда спит. Он не знал, что хуже: это или то, что Пеппер и Тони, очевидно, часто убаюкивали его после кошмаров.

– Кажется, он заснул, ты можешь вернуться в постель, – тихо предложила Пеппер. Питер запаниковал: их план провалился.

Но Тони слабо ухватил его запястье, когда Питер сдвинулся, и сонно пробормотал:

– Останьтесь, мистер Старк.

Пеппер улыбнулась и заметила:

– Обожаю, когда он так делает. Это очаровательно.

Питер поморщился. Ему шестнадцать. Ничего _очаровательного_. Он смотрел, как Пеппер легла позади Тони и обняла его. Она протянула ладонь Питеру, которую тот взял свободной рукой.

Пеппер поцеловала Тони в затылок и прошептала:

– Спокойной ночи, Питер.

Всё выглядело нормальным. Словно Тони и Пеппер всегда находились рядом с ним после кошмара. Но он никогда не видел их, проснувшись. Ему было интересно, оставались ли они обычно на всю ночь.

Питер посмотрел на своё тело, и его сердце сжалось от боли. Он не лежал в объятиях двух людей с тех пор, как залезал в кровать к Мэй и Бену.

– Знаешь, Тони, тебе идёт быть отцом, – прошептала Пеппер, водя большим пальцем по руке Питера.

Питер, посмотрев на Тони, понадеялся, что он ещё не спал и слышал эти слова.

– Я знаю.


	2. Пятница

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тони знакомится с Флэшем

Самым большим сюрпризом во всём происходящем кошмаре стало то, что Тони проснулся без помощи пяти будильников Пятницы. Конечно, вставать всё равно не хотелось, но он, открыв глаза, не чувствовал привычную слабость, которая исчезала только после утреннего кофе.

Кто-то осторожно тряс его за плечо.

– Питер. Вставай, Питер. Ты опоздаешь, если не поторопишься.

Тони, моргнув, посмотрел на Пеппер, которая возвышалась над ним. Она уже успела надеть аккуратный брючный костюм и накраситься. Он и забыл, что она уезжает в командировку на выходные.

– Если ты опоздаешь, то Мэй больше не разрешит тебе здесь спать в будни, – мягко напомнила она.

– Ммм, – застонал Тони, пытаясь глубже зарыться головой в подушку. – Я хочу спать.

Пеппер рассмеялась.

– Знаю, но образование зовёт. – Она провела рукой по его спине и обошла кровать с другой стороны.

Тони ухмыльнулся, услышав хлопок: несомненно, Пеппер шлёпнула Питера по заднице.

– Вставай, Тони. Ты так весь день проспишь.

Питер заворчал на подобную грубость. Он привык к ласковому обращению от Пеппер, так что такое пробуждение наверняка не привело его в восторг.

– Только шесть утра. День начнётся, когда я проснусь.

– Неужели? Так работает утро? – спросила Пеппер, подняв брови.

– Да, – ответил Питер, даже не открыв глаза, – потому что я Тони Старк.

Тони рассмеялся, и Пеппер перевела взгляд на него.

– Вставай, смешинка, и одевайся, пока я разбираюсь с твоим раздражающим наставником.

Тони удержался от закатывания глаз. Питер Паркер так не поступает. Пока дело не доходит то Тони. Засранец.

– Вот именно, смешинка, – усмехнулся Питер, – иди собирайся в школу. Разве тебе не надо сдавать экзамены?

Тони прищурился на Питера, продолжавшего лежать с закрытыми глазами. Он усмехнулся и пинком столкнул Питера с кровати. Тот упал на пол с глухим ударом и шумно выдохнул.

– О, хорошо, ты проснулся, – заметила Пеппер и направилась к двери. – Завтрак на столе, мальчики, поторопитесь.

Когда она вышла, Тони сел и заглянул за другой край кровати. Он хмыкнул, увидев Питера, лежавшего на полу. Питер посмотрел на него.

– Чувствую себя дерьмово.

– Ага. Так обычно и бывает до первой чашки кофе, – сообщил Тони. Он уже давно зависел от кофеина. Хорошо, что Питер не злоупотреблял им; Тони едва справлялся с Питером не на кофеине.

Питер приподнялся на локтях, и Тони почувствовал себя виноватым: он знал, как порой сильно болит его тело, поэтому он протянул руку. Питер схватился за неё, и Тони помог ему встать.

– Иди в ванную первым, тебе нужно быстрее выпить кофе, пока не сдох. – Тони весело смотрел, как Питер медленно тащится в ванную. – Хотел попросить тебя держать глаза закрытыми, но вряд ли это станет проблемой. Просто не засни на унитазе. Пусть это только моё тело, но я не хочу отрывать собственный зад от керамики.

Питер только махнул на него рукой, прежде чем скрыться за дверью. Тони громко рассмеялся.

– О, вау, – громко сказал Питер из-за закрытой двери. – Это бритва? Интересно, как я буду выглядеть без бородки.

– Паркер, тронешь моё лицо – и я превращу твою жизнь в настоящий ад, – предупредил Тони, подходя к ванной. Через несколько секунд тишины Тони услышал жужжание электрической бритвы. Тони постучал в дверь. – Я жалею, что показал тебе, как надо бриться. В следующий раз останешься со своим пушком.

Питер рассмеялся.

– Не беспокойтесь, мистер Старк, всё не так плохо. В конце концов, она отрастёт.

Тони понадеялся, что он шутит. Он сомневался, что Питер на самом деле сбрил бородку, но по голосу ничего нельзя было точно сказать. Тони с облегчением выдохнул, только когда Питер появился в комнате с нетронутой бородкой.

– Тебе повезло, Паучок. – Тони погрозил пальцем, направляясь в ванную. – Ты играешь с огнём, а горю я ярко.

– Угу, – ответил Питер. – Посмотрим.

– Это вызов? Вы бросаете мне вызов, мистер Паркер? Мне нравятся хорошие вызовы. – Тони ухмыльнулся и, перед тем как закрыть дверь, сказал: – Я бы с радостью поболтал подольше, но мне нужно сдать тесты. Очень важные, которые решают, поступлю я в университет или нет. И я не хочу _завалить_ их.

Питер начал что-то кричать, и Тони засмеялся. Он на вершине.

***

После завтрака Пеппер попрощалась с ними, а Тони собрался в школу. Было непривычно ощущать вес рюкзака на своих плечах.

Он велел Питеру оставаться в башне до его возвращения. Снабдил его закусками и X-Box, так что волноваться было не о чем. Впрочем, он не удивится, если Питер ненадолго прервётся на патрулирование в костюме Железного человека.

А пока Питер будет играть в видеоигры и летать по городу, Тони придётся торчать в школе. Полный отстой.

Хэппи повёз его в школу. Тони молча сидел на заднем сидении, ожидая остановки у школы Питера. Через несколько минут они были в Квинсе, и Тони заметил, что Хэппи смотрит на него через зеркало заднего вида. В десятый раз столкнувшись с Тони неловким взглядом, Хэппи всё же спросил:

– Ты в порядке, парень?

Тони нахмурился.

– Да, всё нормально.

– Ты какой-то тихий. Обычно к этому времени я уже умоляю тебя заткнуться.

– Просто задумался, – неопределённо ответил Тони.

– Поделишься с классом? – спросил Хэппи.

Тони покачал головой. Он не знал, насколько близкие отношения между Питером и Хэппи. Он знал, что Хэппи переживал за пацана, пусть он и пытался это скрыть, но действовал практически как его старший брат.

– Перенервничал. Сегодня экзамены.

Хэппи понимающе кивнул.

– Хочешь, я поспрашиваю тебя? – спросил он, когда они подъехали к школе. –У тебя есть немного времени до звонка.

Тони улыбнулся.

– Спасибо, Хэппи, я справлюсь. – Он повернулся к двери, собираясь открыть её, но она оказалась запертой. Он повернулся к Хэппи. – Тут закрыто.

– Да, я знаю, – ответил Хэппи, что-то выглядывая в окно. Теплота исчезла из его голоса, и Тони сначала подумал, что кто-то вычислил личность Питера или его связь с Тони Старком и явился за ним. Но снаружи не было никого, кроме небольшой группы ребят.

– Эм… И почему мы тогда сидим здесь?

Хэппи, подняв брови, фыркнул.

– Если ты думаешь, что я выпущу тебя, пока этот парень не зайдёт в школу, то ты с ума сошёл.

Тони нахмурился. Этот парень? О ком Хэппи говорит?

– Что?

Хэппи развернулся на своём сидении и обеспокоенно посмотрел на него.

– Твой маленький задира ждёт у ступеней. А я не хочу вытаскивать тебя из очередного мусорного бака.

Тони не знал сердиться ему или удивляться. Питера травят, а он ничего об этом не знает? А Хэппи в курсе?

– Я понимаю, почему ты хочешь скрыть это от Тони… всем стыдно признаться, что над ними издеваются. Особенно супергерою. А Тони наверняка заявится домой к парню, чтобы убить его или чтобы сжечь каждое письмо из колледжа у него на глазах. Но нет ничего стыдного в том, чтобы иногда просить помощи.

Тони по-прежнему молчал.

– И ты же знаешь, что я рядом, так? Если этот парень продолжит доставлять неприятности, а ты всё так же не захочешь пойти к Тони, то я буду рад выслушать.

– Его травят… – неверяще прошептал Тони.

Хэппи нахмурился.

– Что?

– Ничего. Ничего. – Тони покачал головой, вспомнив, что сейчас он – Питер. Питер бы настаивал на том, что справится сам и наверняка бы просил Хэппи забыть об этом. – Я в норме.

– Как скажешь, – ответил Хэппи, но казалось, что он хотел сказать что-то ещё. Он выглянул в окно и, видимо, обидчик ушёл, потому что замок дверцы открылся. – Я приеду к концу уроков.

– Увидимся позже, – попрощался Тони, открыв двери и выйдя из машины. Хэппи помахал ему рукой, но не трогался с места, пока Тони не скрылся внутри здания.

Тони вздохнул, оглядывая переполненный коридор. Теперь ему нужно переживать не только о сдаче экзаменов Питера, но и о хулигане, которого надо или избегать как чумы, или которому придётся противостоять.

Он двинулся по коридору, вспоминая слова Питера: «Сегодня последний день, так что вам не понадобятся учебники. Не переживайте из-за моего шкафчика. Я пришлю вам расписание, но, когда встретитесь с Нэдом, можете ходить с ним. Он ходит со мной на все занятия, кроме двух. Он найдёт вас, не беспокойтесь».

И, конечно же, вскоре на его плечо легла рука.

– Пит, я тебя везде ищу.

– Привет, Нэд. – Впервые с момента смены тел Тони занервничал. Если Тони не сможет притвориться Питером, то Нэд тут же всё поймёт.

– Слушай, держись сегодня подальше от Флэша, ладно? Пока он не успокоится. – В глазах Нэда явно читалось беспокойство.

_Флэш_. Тот хулиган?

– А?

Нэд тяжело вздохнул, нервно оглядывая коридор.

– Ты обошёл его в итоговом рейтинге за год. _Снова_. А это был его последний шанс победить, поэтому он взбесился. – Тони точно не понимал, что это за чушь, но нечто глупое как «итоговый рейтинг за год» не могло служить поводом для издевательств. – Просто держись от него подальше, договорились? А когда не сможешь, стой за мной.

Тони улыбнулся. Теперь он понял, почему Нэд стал для Питера парнем в кресле. Он верный друг, который жизнь готов отдать за Питера. Между ним и Тони было гораздо больше общего, чем он думал.

– Хорошо, так и сделаю, – пообещал Тони, планируя действовать совершенно противоположным образом. Но, заметив, что плечи Нэда облегчённо опустились, Тони понял, что хорошо справляется с ролью Питера.

До первой встречи с засранцем Флэшем. Ведь если тот хотя бы попытается толкнуть «Питера», Тони не даст ему выйти сухим из воды.

***

День проходил хорошо. Тони с лёгкостью сдавал все экзамены, но к четвёртому уроку у него сильно разболелась голова. Шла середина экзамена по математике, когда боль стала невыносимой.

Свет бил слишком ярко, хотя Тони прикрыл лицо листами бумаги. Ребёнок в другом классе постоянно щёлкал ручкой. Кто-то где-то ел арахисовое масло, из-за чего Тони замутило. Голова гудела от всего окружающего.

Он уронил голову на парту. Может, короткий перерыв хоть немного поможет. Ему нужно сосредоточиться и сдать тест. Но даже закрытые глаза и спокойно лежащая голова не принесли облегчения.

– Мистер Паркер, если вы решили поспать, то тогда мне, наверно, можно забрать ваш тест. – Голос, раздавшийся рядом, звучал громко, слишком громко.

Ему возразил второй голос:

– Сэр, у него мигрень. Если вы разрешите отвести его к медпункт, то ему станет лучше. – Нэд снова прикрыл его.

– А вы теперь нянька Питера, мистер Лидс?

Класс рассмеялся.

Тони жизненно необходимо, чтобы они все заткнулись. Он застонал.

– Пожалуйста, сэр, я сразу же вернусь, – с отчаянием проговорил Нэд. И со страхом.

– Ладно. Но это время не будет исключено из продолжительности экзамена. Так что поторопитесь.

– Спасибо, сэр. – Стул Нэда скрипнул по полу. Пара рук опустилась на плечи Тони. Шёпот Нэда криком раздался в ухе: – Идём, Пит, все смотрят.

Тони хотел только свернуться в комок, не обращая ни на кого внимания, но он в теле Питера. Он пообещал не позорить его. И если он поступит, как хочет, то нарушит правило.

Поэтому он позволил Нэду вывести себя из класса и проводить по коридору. Они остановились у шкафчика, и Нэд принялся крутить замок.

– Почему ты не сказал, что сегодня один из плохих дней? – спросил Нэд, открыв дверцу. Петли скрипнули.

Нэд подтолкнул Тони в сторону туалета, а сам захлопнул дверцу. Он посадил Тони на пол и принялся что-то искать в рюкзаке.

– Тебе нужно следить за этим.

Тони понятия не имел, что происходит. Часто ли Питер проходит через это? Это нормально? Господи, он надеялся, что нет, ради блага самого пацана. Он с трудом открыл глаза и увидел, что Нэд достал небольшую баночку аспирина и бутылку воды.

Нэд взял бутылку в одну руку, а в другую высыпал три таблетки.

– Вот, это поможет.

Тони, кивнув, взял таблетки и проглотил их, жадно запивая водой. Он остановился только тогда, когда бутылка опустела. Нэд помолчал несколько минут, ожидая, пока лекарство подействует.

Боль не прошла, но превратилась в слабую пульсацию. Тони открыл глаза и тихо, потому что всё вокруг до сих пор казалось шумным, сказал:

– Иди закончи тест.

Нэд хмыкнул.

– Я тебя так не брошу. Всё нормально, я всё равно сделал где-то семьдесят процентов. – Нэд начал растирать руку. – А ты? Сколько ты успел?

Тони застонал. «Недостаточно».

– Ничего. Уверен, мистер Альберт разрешит закончить тебе позже. Он видел, как тебе плохо.

Тони тоже на это надеялся, но прямо сейчас несданный экзамен казался сущей ерундой по сравнению с _болью_.

– Всё ещё слишком? – тихо спросил Нэд, меняя тему. – Сенсорный перегруз, да?

Разумеется. Питер говорил об этом, но не в деталях. Тони полагал, что через пару месяцев после укуса паука Питер привык к своим новым чувствам. Возможно, так и есть, а вот для Тони всё в новинку.

Что-то скользнуло по лицу Тони, и он открыл глаза. Нэд надел на него солнечные очки. Но не обычные очки. Они были слишком тёмными, и простой человек не смог бы видеть в них, но для Тони окружающая яркость лишь понизилась до приемлемого уровня.

Он почувствовал, как расслабились его плечи.

– Спасибо, Нэд, – пробормотал Тони.

Нэд положил руку на его плечо и, хотя прикосновения сейчас явно были излишни, но Тони успокаивало тепло, и он потянулся к нему.

– Без проблем, Питер.

Нэд опять спас его.

Стало легче. Они просидели в туалете до конца урока. Когда они решили выйти в коридор, Тони так и не снял очки – с ними гораздо лучше.

Нэд, заметив его облегчение, рассмеялся.

– Знаю, очки потрясные. Но расскажи о приступах мистеру Старку. Он сможет придумать, как избавиться от всего сразу.

Тони вздохнул. Очередной секрет Питера.

***

Флэш появился во время следующего урока. Физика. Тони не был на сто процентов уверен, что это Флэш, но логика подсказывала именно это.

– Йо, Пенис. Зачем тебе очки? – Он с силой хлопнул Тони по спине. – Пытаешься косить под Тони Старка? – Он громко рассмеялся. – Не подумай, я тебя не виню. Я бы тоже не хотел быть Питером Паркером. Никто бы не хотел.

Тони нахмурился и был готов выбить всё дерьмо из засранца, но раздался звонок, и учитель попросил соблюдать тишину. Тони начал отвечать на вопросы теста, когда неожиданно из-под него выдернули стул. Вскрикнув, он упал. Чуть не разбив подбородок о стол.

Тони услышал за спиной тихие смешки и с досадой понял, что покраснел. Он встал и подвинул стул к себе. Начинать ссору до сдачи теста не поможет Питеру, поэтому он не обращал внимания на Флэша, пока не заполнил бланк и пока не раздался звонок.

– Отвали от меня, придурок, – сказал Тони Флэшу, когда они оба оказались в коридоре. Нэд потянул его за рукав, но Тони не двинулся с места.

– Это ещё что? – Флэш глумливо посмотрел на него.

– Ты слышал. Мне повторить по слогам? Я знаю, что умнее тебя, но ты и сам это понимаешь, поэтому и бесишься, так что я не хочу поднимать эту тему. – По взгляду Флэша и напрягшемуся Нэду Тони понял, что Питер никогда так не говорил.

Флэш схватил Тони за воротник и впечатал его в шкафчик.

– Отрастил яйца, Пенис?

– Флэш, отстань от него. – Нэд попытался оттащить парня от Тони.

– Захлопнись, жирный, я и шею ему сдавить могу, – огрызнулся этот придурок, отталкивая от себя Нэда.

Тони хотелось смеяться от иронии, но его слишком расстраивало понимание, что Флэш смел обзывать лучшего друга Питера «жирным». Он, взрыкнув, предупредил:

– Отцепись от Нэда иначе пожалеешь.

Флэш рассмеялся.

– Да неужели? И что же ты сделаешь, если я не отстану от твоего бойфренда? А? – Не дожидаясь ответа, он резко стянул очки с лица Тони. Тони вздрогнул, сам не зная от чего: из-за агонизирующей яркости окружающего мира или из-за реакции тела Питера на поднятую руку Флэша. Он надеялся, что из-за первого. – Сними их, урод. – Флэш бросил очки себе за спину. Нэд быстро подобрал их, пока никто не раздавил линзы.

Тони хотелось ударить Флэша. Скорее, даже убить. Это бы научило хулигана не связываться с парнишкой. Но он видел собравшуюся вокруг толпу и знал, что не может применить паучьи силы, чтобы преподать Флэшу урок. Это бы привлекло к Питеру слишком много внимания.

– Думаешь, он поместится в шкафчик? – ухмыльнулся один из дружков Флэша.

О, ни за что на свете Тони не окажется запертым в шкафчике. Он ни за что не позволит Питеру быть запертым в шкафчике.

К счастью, до того, как Тони успел что-то предпринять, в коридоре раздался громкий властный голос.

– Что здесь происходит?

Флэш отпустил Тони так резко, что тот упал на пол. Он посмотрел на него, отступая. Толпа рассеялась, когда к ним подошёл мужчина.

– Мистер Томпсон и мистер Паркер! Что я говорил о драках в прошлый раз? – он скрестил руки на груди, переводя взгляд с Флэша на Тони.

– Простите, директор Морита, Питер упал, а я просто хотел помочь ему подняться, – легко соврал Флэш.

– Да, мистер Томпсон, очень правдоподобно, – с сарказмом ответил директор. – Идите в класс, пока я не отстранил вас от последнего экзамена.

Флэш кивнул и, бросив напоследок убийственный взгляд на Тони, поспешил удалиться.

Тони широкими глазами посмотрел на директора, позволившего хулигану вот так уйти.

– Вы его не накажете за то, что он толкнул меня?

Мужчина тяжело вздохнул и ответил с лёгким раздражением:

– Мистер Паркер, это всего лишь мелкая стычка. К тому же вы знаете, кто его родители. Они имеют _большой_ вес в школьном совете. Я говорил, что вам лучше держаться от него подальше. И тогда он перестанет беспокоить вас, я прав?

Тони пришёл в ярость. И этот человек – _директор_ школы? Как дети должны противостоять издевательствам, если сам директор этого не делает? Он всё выставляет так, словно сам Питер виноват, что он жертва, словно он сам _просил_ ежедневных издёвок.

Нэд, почувствовав, что его друг готов взорваться, схватил Тони за руку и прошептал:

– Идём, Питер, пора в класс. Мы опоздаем.

Тони позволил Нэду утащить себя. Никто из них не проронил ни слова. Нэд протянул ему очки, и Тони нахмурился, заметив на левой линзе трещину. Прекрасно. Ну, хотя бы его чувства больше не шалили, так что ему больше _не нужны_ очки.

– Прости, – извинился Нэд. – Я не знал, что он поджидал тебя.

– Всё нормально, – сказал Тони. – Ты не виноват. – Нэд делал всё возможное, чтобы обезопасить Питера. Вряд ли Тони когда-нибудь сможет его отблагодарить за это.

– Игнорируй его, и ему наскучит, – посоветовал Нэд, прежде чем занять своё место в классе.

«Ни за что». Тони не будет его игнорировать. Если Флэш опять появится рядом с ним, то очень об этом пожалеет.

***

Хотя все тесты оказались для Тони простыми, но он был выжат. Поэтому перерыв на обед был необходим. Он сел рядом с Нэдом и облегчённо выдохнул.

Видимо, Нэд чувствовал его напряжение, поэтому и потрепал по плечу.

– Мы почти закончили. Осталось всего три лёгких урока.

Проблема заключалась в том, что со всеми этими переживаниями в башне, Тони совершенно забыл о перекусе и не взял с собой еду. Даже кошелька с собой не было, чтобы что-нибудь купить. Он тяжело вздохнул и сгорбился, чувствуя мучительный голод.

Питер хорошо притворялся, но он начинал хотеть есть где-то через час после приёма пищи. И испытывал голод через несколько часов. Все его бесконечные перекусы в башне обрели смысл.

Нэд услышал урчание желудка и повернулся к Тони.

– Ты взял с собой еду?

Тони виновато поморщился.

– Забыл, но я в порядке. Правда. – С небольшим опозданием он понял, что берёт пример с раздражающей привычки Питера говорить, что он в порядке, когда это не так, чтобы никого не беспокоить.

– Когда ты в последний раз ел? – продолжил Нэд, не обращая внимания на слова Тони.

– Эм, на завтрак.

Нэд шокировано на него уставился.

– На завтрак? Питер, ты же знаешь, что тебе надо есть на протяжении всего дня. Где твои снэки? Их ты тоже забыл?

– Д-да, прости, – смущённо пробормотал Тони.

Нэд шутливо закатил глаза.

– И что мне с тобой делать? – Он подтолкнул свой сэндвич Питеру. – Вот. Ешь.

Рот Тони заполнился слюной при виде еды, но он сдержался.

– Я не могу взять твою еду, Нэд. Я…

– Помрёшь от голода к последнему уроку. Ешь давай. Ты всё равно больше меня любишь арахисовое масло. Я куплю себе что-нибудь другое, – сказал Нэд и, встав, пошёл к очереди из учеников.

Сомнения Тони развеялись после очередного бурчания желудка. Взяв половину сэндвича, он сделал укус. Он едва успел насладиться приятным вкусом арахисового масла и «Нутеллы», когда кто-то поставил свой поднос прямо перед ним. Весь голод пропал, когда Тони увидел, чей это поднос.

– Здорово, Пенис, как дела? – сказал Флэш с фальшивой улыбкой. И в чём проблема этого парня? «Пенис, серьёзно?»

Тони опустил голову, игнорируя его, и продолжил есть. Его бесило, что его сердце начало биться быстрее. Его бесило, что Флэш так влияет на Питера.

Флэш ударил ладонью по столу рядом с сэндвичем Тони. И рассмеялся, когда Тони вздрогнул. «Где Нэд?» Тони прогнал эту мысль из головы; он пятидесятилетний мужчина. Он не боится школьного хулигана. В отличие от Питера. И, кажется, Питер искал защиту в лице своего лучшего друга.

– Я с тобой говорю, ботан.

Тони максимально незаинтересованно посмотрел на Флэша.

– Чем могу помочь?

Флэш посмотрел на надкушенный сэндвич перед Тони и подвинул его к себе. Не успел Тони ничего предпринять, как Флэш поднял верхний кусок хлеба и провёл пальцем по арахисовому маслу. Облизнув его, он промычал. Тони смотрел, как он ототдвигает сэндвич.

– И почему ты ешь ланч своего бойфренда?

– А почему ты такой мудак?

Флэш прищурился.

– Ты слишком дерзкий для того, кто остался без своего ручного телохранителя. – Он усмехнулся. – Но не переживай, у нас есть немного времени наедине.

Тони выпрямился.

– Что ты сделал?

Махнув рукой, Флэш сказал:

– Не беспокойся за него. Лучше беспокойся за себя.

Тони скрестил руки на груди.

– Тебе меня не напугать.

Флэш пропустил эти слова мимо ушей.

– Правда, почему ты без обеда? Мамочка забыла его упаковать? – Он резко вдохнул. – Ой, подожди… _Прости_ , у тебя же её нет.

У Тони кровь закипела в жилах. Как смеет этот парень говорить подобное Питеру? Нынче модно смеяться над тем, кто лишился родителей? Когда он был ребёнком, хулиганы колотили тебя, пока им не наскучивало и они не уходили. А этот парень предпочитал пользоваться словами и делал это весьма эффективно.

– У твоей тётушки не хватает денег? Скажи мне, как ей удалось устроить тебя в эту школу, если она едва оплачивает жильё?

– Это называется академическая стипендия. Может, если бы у тебя было больше извилин, ты бы знал, что это такое, – резко ответил Тони и с удовлетворением заметил, как у Флэша дёрнулся глаз. Наверняка тот не привык, что Питер даёт ему отпор.

– Серьёзно? Ты уверен? Как я слышал, ты тратишь много времени на коленях, чтобы тебя не выперли из школы и ставили хорошие баллы. – Флэш натянул уродливую ухмылку. – Брэндон сказал, что сам это видел после занятий. Ты хорошо веселишься после уроков, да?

Тони отказывался верить, что парень даже посмел намекнуть на подобное. Он наверняка сам распространяет _такие_ слухи о Питере только потому, что успехи Питера ранят его хрупкое придурочное самолюбие.

– Эй, Юджин, я тебе не мешаю? Я тут пытаюсь поесть, но твоя любовь к Питеру прёт из всех щелей. Весь аппетит отбивает, – раздался чей-то голос с другой стороны стола.

Тони и Флэш обернулись к его обладателю – девушке, сидящей со скучающим видом. В одной руке она держала книгу, а в другой морковную палочку. Тони раньше не встречался с ней, но едва увидел её, то в голове раздался голос Питера, помогая понять, кто она такая: «Она очень красивая, мистер Старк. И она не пытается казаться красивой. Она умная, очень. Когда я смотрю на неё, у меня сердце начинает трепетать и я почти забываю своё имя».

– Я не люблю Пениса Паркера! – зло прошипел Флэш, густо покраснев.

Тони посмотрел на Флэша и усмехнулся при виде выражения его лица. ЭмДжей не успокоилась, она даже отложила книгу и, склонив голову, внимательно посмотрела на Флэша.

– Мне кажется, ты или завидуешь его гораздо более развитому интеллекту, или пытаешься компенсировать… что-то. – Её взгляд скользнул по ногам Флэша, и она красноречиво подняла брови. – Маленький член, например.

Тони не удалось сдержать смех, и Флэш обернулся к нему.

– Думаешь, это смешно, урод? Твои друзья-неудачники не смогут защищать тебя вечно, так что будь осторожен. – Он с силой толкнул свой поднос по столу к Тони, и содержимое обязательно оказалось бы у того на коленях, если бы он не использовал паучьи силы Питера и не оттолкнул его.

Не успел Флэш встать, как вся еда оказалась на его коленях. Он спрыгнул с сиденья, но слишком поздно. Его джинсы были измазаны той субстанцией, которую школа называет «едой». 

– Ты пожалеешь об этом, педик, – рыкнул он на Питера, после чего вылетел из столовой под шепотки и тычки пальцев других учеников. Тони смеялся ему во след, пока Флэш не скрылся из поля его зрения, после чего с облегчением расслабился. Иметь дело с этим мудаком изматывало.

Тони понятия не имел, как Питер терпел сначала его весь день, а потом, возвращаясь домой, разбирался с ещё бо́льшими придурками в патруле. Пацан хотя бы отдыхал? Тони вздохнул, желая изменить положение дел бедного ребёнка.

Он повернулся к другой стороне стола, где ЭмДжей уже успела вернуться к чтению книги.

– Эй, – позвал Тони, привлекая её внимание. – Спасибо.

Не поднимая головы, она посмотрела на него.

– Без проблем, неудачник. – И вернулась к книге.

Казалось бы, краткость её ответа должна была говорить о том, что ей безразличен окружающий мир, но Тони уловил мягкость в её взгляде, которая исчезла через секунду. Он знал наверняка, что эта эмоция предназначена только Питеру.

Вернувшийся Нэд, держа в руках поднос, оглядывал беспорядок на полу. Он покосился на Тони.

– Что я пропустил?

***

Осталось последнее занятие на сегодня, и Тони держался начеку. Он не видел Флэша с тех пор, как опрокинул на него поднос.

И надеялся, что тот не появится. Но часть Тони хотела, чтобы ему «преподали урок» сегодня, чтобы Питеру не пришлось с этим разбираться, когда он вернётся в своё тело. Если честно, всё его существо хотело этого. Может, если он найдёт Флэша и сильнее его разозлит, то всё разрешится сегодня.

Он сможет стерпеть побои Флэша. Питер, конечно, тоже сможет, но Тони этого не хотел.

Что ж, на последнем уроке хотя бы не было экзамена. Итоговой работой было эссе, на написание которого давалась неделя. Сегодня им сообщат оценки. Тони приготовился забрать «А» Питера и прикрепить эссе на холодильник в башне.

Учитель, чьего имени Тони не знал, ходил по кабинету и раздавал работы. Нэд, получив свою, показал Тони «А+». Тони широко улыбнулся и поздравил его, но результат не был неожиданным. Нэд был суперумным.

Тони терпеливо ждал работу Питера, но так и не дождался. Учитель остановился рядом с ним и сказал:

– Мистер Паркер, задержитесь после урока.

Нэд встревоженно посмотрел на него, и Тони ответил ему непонимающим взглядом. Тони знал, что Питер приложил все усилия для написания этого эссе. Он днями сидел за своим столом в мастерской, работая над ним. Он даже не разрешал Тони прочитать его, когда тот просил.

Всё оставшееся время до конца занятия Тони не обращал внимания на происходящее. Его слишком беспокоили слова учителя. Всё плохо? Если Питер не справился с итоговой работой, то это существенно повлияет на его балл.

Беспокойство не оставляло его и только усилилось, когда раздался звонок. Тони сглотнул, посмотрев в переднюю часть кабинета и встретив ответный взгляд учителя. Нэд прошептал, прежде чем выйти из класса:

– Я подожду снаружи.

Когда в кабинете остались только они вдвоём, Тони подошёл к учительскому столу. Учитель не стал тянуть время:

– Я понимаю, у нас были в прошлом разногласия, мистер Паркер, но я считал, что вы умнее.

– Простите, о чём вы говорите? – нахмурившись, спросил Тони. Почему у учителя «были разногласия» с Питером? Он же лучший ребёнок во всей школе.

– Вы знаете, в чём заключалось задание, верно?

Тони, честно говоря, понятия не имел. Питер только обмолвился, что им задали написать эссе про новатора в области технологий.

Не дождавшись реакции, учитель ответил за него:

– Написать три-пять страниц о том, что Говард Старк, один из основателей нашей школы, является одним из величайших новаторов всех времён в области технологий.

Тони удивлённо распахнул глаза. Вот почему Питер не хотел, чтобы он знал тему эссе. Потому что он писал о его отце. Питер знал, что Тони не был фанатом своего отца, и, вероятно, не хотел допускать неловких ситуаций.

Но почему он решил рискнуть своей оценкой? Он мог бы прибегнуть к помощи Тони, который рассказал бы ему те факты, о которых никто из одноклассников бы не знал и не написал.

– Так, пожалуйста, объясните мне, почему я получил пятнадцатистраничную работу с объяснениями, почему _Тони_ Старк – истинный герой этой семьи? – Рассерженный учитель достал эссе Питера.

Тони казалось, что он неправильно расслышал. Что сделал Питер? Он взял работу и взглянул на неё. Пролистав страницы, он убедился, что она действительно посвящена Тони. Пятнадцать страниц о том, почему Питер Паркера считает Тони Старка настоящим героем.

Он перевёл взгляд с листов на учителя. Учитель выглядел _разъярённым_.

– Потрудитесь объяснить? Вам кажется это смешным? В своей экзаменационной работе вы решили _вот так_ пошутить? Невероятно.

Тони хранил молчание. Ему нечего было сказать.

– Вы получили «F». Двадцать процентов вашей итоговой оценки – это «F», – подвёл итог учитель. – Вам не следовало ввязываться в эту игру, Паркер. Я предупреждал, что вы проиграете.

Тони едва слышал учителя. Его слишком отвлекало содержание эссе. Питер написал о _нём_ ; он считал его, Тони Старка, героем.

– Вам позвонят домой. До свидания, мистер Паркер.

Тони кивнул: когда Питеру позвонят из школы, ответит Тони, а не Мэй. Он вышел из кабинета, не отрывая взгляда от эссе.

«Я считаю, что герой – это тот, кто думает о себе в последнюю очередь. Он бросает все силы на то, чтобы спасти остальных людей, но не потому, что он считает, что это правильно, а потому, что нечто внутри него призывает его делать больше. Некоторые люди созданы быть героями. Такие люди как Тони Старк».

– Питер! Что случилось? – К нему подошёл Нэд и заглянул через плечо. – _Чувак_ , какого хрена? Это же экзамен! Я знаю, что учитель ненавидит тебя, потому что ты защищал мистера Старка _каждый раз _, когда он гнал на него, но ты серьёзно? Написал эссе о человеке, которого мистер Кайетт терпеть не может?__

__Питер защищал его на уроках?_ _

__– Это не твой блог имени Тони Старка, пойми, порой нужно знать, когда отступить. Ты не сможешь защититься от всех, кто думает о нём неправильно._ _

__– Но…_ _

__– Я знаю. Знаю, – сказал Нэд. – Они не знают того мистера Старка, которого знаешь ты, но всему своё время и место. А экзаменационная работа весом двадцать процентов от итоговой оценки для такого не предназначена._ _

__У Тони голова шла кругом. Он так много узнал о Питере, что парень наверняка хотел сохранить в тайне. Он ведёт блог о Тони? Он тратит своё время, говоря людям о том, какой хороший человек Тони Старк?_ _

__Он не заслужил этого. Он не заслужил этого пацана. Никто его не заслуживает. Он…_ _

__– Что это у тебя, Пенис? – Тони не успел вернуть вырванные из его рук бумаги, как Флэш начал громко читать. – «Тони Старк – мой герой…» – Флэш рассмеялся. – Я всегда знал, что твоя одержимость выходит за рамки, но о таком и подумать не мог. Твой терапевт, наверно, говорит тебе, что ты просто одержим героями? Но вряд ли ты ей показывал своё признание в любви на тридцати страницах._ _

__– Отдай, Флэш, – потребовал Тони, сжав кулаки._ _

__– Откажусь, пожалуй, – ответил тот и начал читать снова высоким голосом. – «Он потерял родителей, как я…» – Флэш вернулся к нормальному голосу: – О боже, Паркер, успокойся уже. Тебе было два. Ты их даже не помнишь._ _

__– Флэш…_ _

__– Ты уверен, что они погибли в аварии? Может, они поняли, какой их сын выродок, и решили свалить._ _

__Тони пришёл в ярость._ _

__– Ты поэтому дрочишь на Тони Старка? Подавленные проблемы с папочкой? Сначала папуля, потом дядя Бен. – Флэш усмехнулся. – Но сейчас-то легче. Представь, если бы _он_ увидел, во что ты превратился? Грёбаный педик дрочит на пятидесятилетнего мужика в металлическом костюме? Скажи спасибо, что ему не пришлось наблюдать за этим в…_ _

__Флэш пересёк проведённую черту. Дети, подобные Флэшу, не могли попрекать Питера дядей Беном. Не тогда, когда они могут вернуться домой к собственной семье._ _

__Тони взорвался. Он резко схватил Флэша за грудки и с силой впечатал его в шкафчики – звук удара эхом прокатился по коридору. Ученики, проходившие мимо, остановились посмотреть, что происходит, но Тони не обратил на них внимания._ _

__– Не смей _даже_ упоминать его. В отличие от Бена я не идеален, и, если ты ещё раз скажешь что-то подобное, я убью тебя._ _

__– П-паркер, успокойся. Я же пошутил, – испуганно проговорил Флэш, запинаясь._ _

__– _Пошутил?_ – с недоверием переспросил Тони. – Ты превращаешь ег… мою жизнь в ад каждый день ради веселья и считаешь это шуткой? Только из-за того, что я умнее тебя? Не может такого быть. Где ты так _обосрался_ , что получаешь удовольствие, доставая меня?_ _

__Флэш широкими глазами смотрел на Тони, как на сумасшедшего. Тони почувствовал, как Нэд потянул его за руку._ _

__– Питер, – прошептал он, – остановись. Все смотрят._ _

__Тони фыркнул._ _

__– Мне насрать. В этой чёртовой школе все только и способны что смотреть, как над ребёнком безжалостно издевается какой-то избалованный придурок. Я устал. Мне Б _адски_ надоело, а ведь прошёл только день. – Тони понадобились все силы, чтобы не говорить «он» вместо «я». Он должен был постоять _за себя_ , потому что все думали, что он Питер._ _

__– Отпусти его, урод! – крикнул кто-то из разросшейся у него за спиной толпы учеников._ _

__Сердце Тони забилось быстрее. Так не должно быть. Когда один ребёнок находит силы противостоять хулигану, разве все остальные дети не должны набраться такой же смелости?_ _

__Как бы там ни было, Тони ещё не закончил._ _

__– Подойдёшь ко мне снова и пожалеешь, засранец. Даю слово. – Тони оттолкнул Флэша, и тот упал, глухо ударившись о пол._ _

__Он с ненавистью посмотрел на Тони._ _

__– Ты хренов урод, Паркер. И секундная храбрость этого не изменит._ _

__Тони завёл назад ногу, и Флэш заметно вздрогнул. Тони с усмешкой наклонился к нему._ _

__– Может, и нет, но ты испугался. – Он сделал паузу. – Не самое приятное чувство, да?_ _

__Флэш не ответил, и Тони позволил Нэду увести себя подальше от скопления народа. Он слышал шепотки, когда уходил. Люди _до сих пор_ видели в Питере общественного паразита, потому что он постоял за себя. Бедный ребёнок никогда не победит._ _

__Тони не обращал внимания, куда они идут, пока не услышал щелчок замка. Он узнал мужской туалет, но настоящим шоком стала неожиданная хватка на его горле. На него смотрело злое лицо Нэда._ _

__– Кто ты такой?_ _

__Тони, удерживая руку Нэда, чтобы она не сжалась ещё сильнее, пробормотал:_ _

__– Чего? Нэд, я Питер._ _

__– Заткнись. Я знаю своего лучшего друга. Ты не он. – Нэд оглядел его. – Ты был сам не свой сегодня, но я всё списал на плохой день. Но там был не мой Питер. Он бы никогда так не поступил. Никогда бы такого не сказал. – Нэд задумался. – Он бы _мог_ , но я знаю, что ты – не он. Поэтому спрашиваю ещё раз: кто ты такой, чёрт тебя дери?_ _

__Тони понял, что одурачить Нэда не получится, поэтому вздохнул и сказал:_ _

__– Это я. Тони._ _

__Нэд нахмурился._ _

__– Что? Какой Тони?_ _

__– Тони… Старк._ _

__Нэд не двинулся с места. Прошло много времени, прежде чем он заговорил._ _

__– Что ты несёшь?_ _

__– После патрулирования Питер пришёл ко мне с камнем, который нашёл. Мы оба дотронулись до него, и _бум_ , мы очнулись в телах друг друга, – рассказал Тони. В эту безумную историю едва ли можно поверить, и если бы он был на месте Нэда, то рассмеялся себе прямо в лицо._ _

__– И как я могу проверить твои слова? – скептично спросил Нэд._ _

__Тони вздохнул, пытаясь вспомнить что-то, о чём бы знали только он и Нэд, но не Питер. Он улыбнулся._ _

__– Ты купил ему на день рождения билеты в «Бродвей»!_ _

__Нэд доверился Тони, потому что знал, что у мужчины есть связи и он сможет получить хорошие места. Тони же не ограничился только этим._ _

__Нэд мгновенно отпустил его._ _

__– О господи, мистер Старк, мне _так_ жаль._ _

__Тони покачал головой, махнув рукой._ _

__– Ничего… Знаешь, а ты можешь вселять ужас, когда захочешь. И применять силу._ _

__Нэд застенчиво улыбнулся._ _

__– Мне нельзя быть бесполезным, ведь я навигатор Питера._ _

__Тони засмеялся._ _

__– Понятно, что ж, ему очень повезло, что ты его лучший друг _и_ навигатор._ _

__Нэд покраснел, но продолжил извиняться._ _

__– Простите, но с вами так странно говорить. У вас внешность и голос Питера, но вы не Питер. Вы мистер Старк… о боже, вы мистер Старк. А значит…_ _

__– Что я знаю, что парень скрывал от меня то, что над ним издеваются? – спросил Тони, подняв бровь. – Да. И ты понятия не имеешь, сколько выдержки мне понадобилось, чтобы не убить этого говнюка Флэша._ _

__Нэд восхищённо на него посмотрел: наверно, не привык слушать ругательства в исполнении Питера._ _

__– Ничего личного, мистер Старк. Он скрывает это от кого только может. Не хочет раздувать скандал._ _

__Тони мог только закатить глаза на подростковую глупость. Это не то, что нужно скрывать._ _

__– Слишком поздно. Его ждёт серьёзный разговор, когда я вернусь домой._ _

__– Он со стыда сгорит! – тут же сказал Нэд. – Он поэтому всё и скрывал; ему было стыдно, что над Человеком-Пауком издевается одноклассник. – Нэд выпучил глаза, когда заметил, что держит в руках эссе Питера, которое подобрал, когда Флэш бросил его на пол. – Вот чёрт, вы знаете о его эссе. Боже, да он сменит имя и уедет в другую страну!_ _

__Тони снова посмотрел на листы бумаги. Несмотря на огромную «F» наверху страницы, Тони хотел повесить работу в рамку. Он хотел повесить её на стене в мастерской как напоминание, что лучший в мире ребёнок считает его _героем_._ _

__– Питер считает меня героем?_ _

__Хотя он и спрашивал себя, но Нэд ответил:_ _

__– Ага. И всегда считал._ _

__Тони не понимал почему. Питер мог выбрать _кого угодно_ , но выбрал Тони Старка?_ _

__– Я этого не заслуживаю. Не заслуживаю его, – признался он._ _

__Нэд мягко улыбнулся._ _

__– Да, мистер Старк, не заслуживаете. Но не переживайте, если честно, то мне кажется, что _никто_ не заслуживает Питера._ _

__Тони почувствовал комок в горле. Он не знал почему. Нет причин плакать._ _

__– Он… часто Питер сталкивается с подобным?_ _

__Нэд вздохнул._ _

__– Не всегда всё так плохо, но очень редко Питеру не приходится иметь дело с закидонами Флэша. – Он нерешительно взглянул на Тони, словно не был уверен, можно ли ему использовать такие слова._ _

__– Спасибо, что прикрываешь его, – тихо сказал Тони. – Не представляю, как бы он справлялся без тебя._ _

__– Для чего ещё нужен лучший друг?_ _

__Тони, кивнув, молча уставился в пол. Он хотел выйти отсюда с высоко поднятой головой, чтобы Флэш понял, что его слова не достигли цели. Что его слова ничего не значат для Питера. Но не мог. Глаза жгло, и он не мог выбросить слова Флэша из головы._ _

__– Эм, мистер Старк? – Нэд прочистил горло. – Вы в порядке?_ _

__Тони нахмурился._ _

__– Что? – Он дотронулся до щеки и удивился, почувствовав влагу. – Это Питер. Я не… В смысле, его тело контролирует, эм, эмоции и всё такое, потому что…_ _

__– Питер всегда был эмоциональным, особенно после укуса, когда всё возросло, включая и его чувства. – Нэд попытался улыбнуться._ _

__– Он… часто говорит такое Питеру? И… и Питер верит ему? – Тони сглотнул, вытирая другую щёку. – Он же не верит ему, правда?_ _

__Нэд пожал плечами._ _

__– Не всегда. Но иногда приходится тяжело. Упоминание дяди Бена всегда задевает его, обычно всё остальное он пропускает мимо ушей… вроде как…_ _

__И Тони, и Нэд знали, что Питер не отмахивался от слов Флэша. Парень слишком чувствительный, и пусть Тони нравилось это его качество, но оно делало его слишком уязвимым._ _

__– Ещё «выродок». Ему не нравится, когда его так называют._ _

__Тони фыркнул._ _

__– Сомневаюсь, что хоть кому-нибудь бы понравилось._ _

__– Да, но он сам считает себя выродком… особенно после укуса. Так что Флэш бьёт по больному, когда называет его так. Сегодня он бы не отстал от него… _от вас_. – Нэд со смущённым видом добавил: – Неловко признавать, но я рад, что вместо Питера сегодня вы. Если бы он был здесь… – Нэд покачал головой. – У него заняло бы много времени прийти в себя._ _

__– Нет, не беспокойся. Я тоже рад. Хотел бы я быть в состоянии защитить его от всего этого ужаса, понимаешь? – Тони провёл рукой по волосам._ _

__– Ну, я буду его подстраховкой. Продолжу защищать его здесь, а когда он будет спасать мир, подстраховывать его будете вы. Командная работа._ _

__Тони рассмеялся, стирая последние свидетельства слёз._ _

__– Отличный план, парень._ _

__Нэд улыбнулся ему. Телефон Питера завибрировал. Тони достал его и прочёл уведомление – сообщение от Хэппи._ _

__**_Я у школы. Ты как?_ **   
**_Нормально. Уже иду._ ** _ _

__Тони ещё раз вытер лицо и посмотрел в зеркало. Его глаза припухли, но заметить это можно было, лишь хорошо приглядевшись._ _

__– Мне пора идти. Хэппи ждёт. – Тони кивнул в сторону двери._ _

__– Он знает? – Нэд понизил голос до шёпота, хотя в туалете не было никого, кроме них двоих._ _

__– Кроме меня и Питера, только ты знаешь о произошедшем._ _

__Нэд задохнулся._ _

__– _Правда?_ Офигеть! То есть для вас это отстойно, но, божечки, Тони Старк внутри моего лучшего друга!_ _

__– Прошу, _никогда_ так больше не говори._ _

__– Обещаю, я никому не скажу. Я сохранил секрет Человека-Паука, сохраню и этот! – Нэд кивнул с таким серьёзным видом Нэд, словно готовился к шпионской миссии._ _

__– Хорошо. Не переживай: твой Питер вернётся в понедельник._ _

__Нэд улыбнулся._ _

__– Удачи со всем этим… И обращайтесь с ним помягче, когда вернётесь домой._ _

__Тони вздохнул. Он хотел накричать на пацана, но не хотел, чтобы тот думал, что Тони злится из-за того, что его травили. Питер не был виноват._ _

__– Я не собираюсь доводить его до слёз. – Тони раздражённо возвёл глаза к потоку. – Он в моём теле, а мне не нравится видеть себя плачущим. То ещё зрелище._ _

__Нэд рассмеялся._ _

__– Имейте в виду, если из-за вас мой лучший друг снова будет плакать, вам не поздоровится._ _

__Тони остановился._ _

__– Снова?_ _

__Нэд закрыл рот._ _

__– Что? Я такого не говорил. Не знаю, о чём вы. И не спрашивайте Питера об этом, даже не упоминайте, ладно?_ _

__Тони прищурился._ _

__– Нэд._ _

__– Я этого не говорил, но, когда вы забрали костюм, Питер был очень расстроен. Он позвонил мне и сказал, что потерял стажировку. Он тогда очень переживал, что подвёл вас._ _

__– Он никогда меня не подводил, – мягко сказал Тони. – Это я подвёл _его_ … И не хочу поступать так снова._ _

__– Вы не подвели его, мистер Старк. Я знаю, каким он может быть. – Нэд засмеялся и прояснил: – Таким перевозбуждённым щенком. Но он учится, ведёт себя осторожнее, и всё ради вас._ _

__Тони покачал головой._ _

__– Нет, Нэд…_ _

__– Ему нужен отцовский пример для подражания… и я рад, что это вы, – мягко сказал Нэд._ _

__– Я только всё испорчу и разрушу его жизнь, – не согласился Тони. – Как сегодня, например… Я только ещё больше разозлил Флэша._ _

__Нэд закатил глаза._ _

__– Вы не виноваты, что Флэш такой. И я знаю, что он не отстанет лишь потому, что Питер однажды дал отпор. Но это моя забота – подстраховывать его здесь. Вы помогаете ему, сами того порой не зная. Может, _Питер_ и сам того не осознаёт, но он изменился с тех пор, как стал проводить время с вами._ _

__Тони никогда не смотрел на это с такой стороны. Ему не казалось, что присутствие пацана на базе пару выходных в месяц хоть как-то влияет на жизнь Питера. Конечно, это помогало Человеку-пауку, но Питеру Паркеру?_ _

__– Поэтому спасибо, что приглядываете за ним, когда я не могу. – Нэд улыбнулся уголком губ._ _

__Тони положил руку ему на плечо и улыбнулся в ответ._ _

__– Кажется, это мне стоит поблагодарить тебя. Нам стоит продолжать поддерживать его до тех пор, пока все остальные не увидят его таким, каким видим его мы._ _

__– Я уже поднаторел в этом деле. Приятно, что на моей стороне появился кто-то ещё. Может, нам стоит начать с того, чтобы и сам Питер понял._ _

__– Кажется, нам есть над чем работать, Лидс._ _

__– Именно, мистер Старк. – Нэд рассмеялся. – Но, думаю, мы справимся._ _

__**_Парень, я иду тебя искать._ ** _ _

__Тони недовольно выдохнул._ _

__– Мне пора. Мама Хэппи беспокоится._ _

__**_Я иду, буду через 2 мин_ ** _ _

__Нэд и Тони вышли из туалета, оглядываясь в поисках Флэша. К счастью, его не было видно. Тони не мог бы поручиться за его здоровье, если бы Хэппи его увидел._ _

__До того, как Тони сел в машину, Нэд схватил его за руку и попросил:_ _

__– Вы можете попросить Питера позвонить мне?_ _

__– Когда вернусь в башню. – Тони открыл заднюю дверцу и повернулся к Нэду. – До понедельника, Нэд!_ _

__– Пока, Питер! – Нэд махал рукой, пока машина отъезжала от школы._ _

__Хэппи посмотрел на Тони через зеркало заднего вида._ _

__– Как дела в школе, парень?_ _

__– Хорошо. Получил высший балл почти на всех экзаменах. – Тони избегал смотреть на Хэппи._ _

__– Почти? Почему не на всех? – с подозрением спросил Хэппи._ _

__– Случился приступ мигрени на математике. Я спрошу учителя, можно ли пересдать. – Тони пожал плечами, глядя на лист с «F» на своих коленях._ _

__– Тебе лучше? Не знал, что тебя мучает мигрень. Тони в курсе? – Хэппи перевёл взгляд на дорогу._ _

__– Я в порядке, Хэппи. Расскажу ему позже._ _

__Хэппи хмыкнул._ _

__– То есть никогда. – Он вздохнул и сказал: – Питер, я хочу, чтобы ты рассказывал своим близким о таком. Мы не ждём, что ты будешь непобедимым._ _

__– Я скажу ему, обещаю._ _

__– Хорошо. Но если нет, то я сделаю это за тебя. И, может, расскажу и о Флэше тоже._ _

__Тони подумал, что Питер бы запаниковал, поэтому быстро ответил:_ _

__– Нет, Хэппи! Прошу. Всё нормально. Я всё держу под контролем._ _

__– Ага, – откликнулся Хэппи, продолжая везти их в сторону башни. – Посмотрим._ _

__– Пожалуйста, не беспокойся обо мне. У меня всё нормально._ _

__Хэппи не ответил сразу, но когда всё же заговорил, то его голос звучал тихо._ _

__– Я знаю, что у тебя всё нормально, мальчик. Ты сильнее большинства людей, я в курсе. Но ты всё ещё обычный человек, ребёнок. Ты не можешь справиться со всем в одиночку. Я не хочу, чтобы однажды ты сломался._ _

__– Я не сломаюсь, – заверил его Тони. Точно нет. Не когда Тони рядом с Питером. Тони поднялся в пентхаус, когда Хэппи довёз его до башни. Он огляделся в гостиной, но Питера там не было._ _

__– Эй, Пятница, где Питер… точнее, моё тело, – поправил он себя, вспомнив, что ИИ может сканировать только тела._ _

__– Он в мастерской. Только что завершил патрулирование и снимает ваш костюм._ _

__Тони закатил глаза. Разумеется, парень потратил день отдыха от школы на борьбу с преступностью в виде Железного человека._ _

__– Попроси его зайти в гостиную._ _

__– Да, сэр._ _

__Тони положил эссе на журнальный столик и присел на диван. Он был зол, но не хотел выливать злость на Питера. Мальчик не виноват в том, что его травят. Но виноват в том, что скрывал это. Но и это было не так важно._ _

__Увидев взбегающего по лестнице Питера, Тони скривился: его тело не должно больше так двигаться._ _

__– Здрасьте, мистер Старк, – сказал Питер с широкой улыбкой._ _

__– Привет, карапуз, – ответил Тони, стараясь не позволить злости просочиться в его голос. – Слышал, ты выходил на патрулирование?_ _

__Питер упал на диван и слегка поморщился, наконец ощутив недостатки зрелого возраста._ _

__– Ага. Предотвратил несколько ограблений, вернул бабушке сумочку и ещё не дал машине сбить собаку._ _

__– Это хорошо. Хорошо, – сказал Тони, упёршись взглядом в свои колени._ _

__– Вы в порядке, мистер Старк? – спросил Питер. – Что-то случилось в школе? Если вы не зажгли на одном или двух экзаменах, то ничего, я…_ _

__– Я познакомился с твоим другом Флэшем. – Тони наконец посмотрел на Питера и увидел, как кровь отлила от его лица. – Очень милый парень. Даёт тебе клички, запирает в шкафчиках… Чудесно, правда?_ _

__– Мистер Старк…_ _

__– И, видимо, это длится уже долгое время! – перебил Тони, фальшиво улыбаясь._ _

__Питер опустил взгляд на колени, и оказалось, что выражение стыда не шло лицу Тони Старка._ _

__– Простите, что вам пришлось иметь с ним дело._ _

__– Нет-нет-нет, – поправил его Тони, – ты извиняешься не за то. Тебе следует извиниться за то, что ты пытался скрыть происходящее. Кто-то _вредит_ тебе, а ты стараешься это игнорировать. Я думал, Человек-паук не даёт плохим парням сбежать?_ _

__– Я не Человек-паук, разве непонятно?_ _

__Тони посмотрел на Питера, как на сумасшедшего._ _

__– Ну, то есть да, но не в школе. Там я просто Питер Паркер, – пояснил Питер. – И он не вредит мне. Даже синяков не оставляет._ _

__– То, что он не причиняет физических повреждений, не значит, что он не вредит тебе, Питер, – повысил голос Тони. – Я был там сегодня. Я слышал, что он говорит тебе, и мне кажется, что эти слова причиняют боли больше, чем любой удар._ _

__– Что он вам сказал? – Питер сел прямо, его глаза расширились._ _

__– Я не стану повторять._ _

__Питер схватил Тони за руку и требовательно посмотрел на него._ _

__– Нет, мистер Старк, он сказал это _мне_ , я заслуживаю знать!_ _

__– Малыш, нет…_ _

__– Я и так знаю всё, что он мог сказать. Вы не можете скрывать это от меня! – выкрикнул Питер._ _

__– Возможно, но я уверен, что тебе не нужно слышать этих слов. Они не имеют значения._ _

__– Раз так, то почему вы не говорите мне? – Лицо Питера покраснело, он тяжело дышал._ _

__– Я не повторю услышанное. – Пусть лучше Питер будем злым, чем подавленным._ _

__Питер фыркнул._ _

__– Нетрудно догадаться. – Он откинулся на спинку дивана и скрестил руки на груди. – И вряд ли я не услышу всё в понедельник._ _

__– _Пожалуйста_ , постой за себя, Питер, – попросил Тони. – Ты не заслуживаешь такого обращения._ _

__– Я в норме, – ответил Питер. Как же Тони достали эти слова. – Это ничего._ _

__– Это не ничего. – Тони провёл рукой по волосам. – Ты так заботишься о других людях, защищаешь таких, как _я_ , до посинения, но не делаешь того же для себя. Почему?_ _

__– Что? – Голос Питера дрогнул._ _

__Тони наклонился и поднял эссе. Передал его Питеру. Питер широко раскрыл глаза, прочитав первые строки._ _

__– Я поговорил с твоим учителем._ _

__– Мистером Кайеттом? – взволнованно уточнил Питер._ _

__– Ты завалил задание из-за меня? Да, ты слышал пару ласковых о Говарде, но, когда тебе задают написать эссе о нём, ты не должен писать обо мне! То, что ты здесь написал, не соответствует действительности. Я не герой, Питер._ _

__– Вы мой герой, мистер Старк. – Голос Питера смягчился. – Это мой выбор, и мне кажется, что мне хорошо удалось его объяснить. Почти двадцать страниц. Двенадцатый кегль, одинарный интервал._ _

__Тони взглянул на него с лёгкой улыбкой._ _

__– И что за блог о Тони Старке?_ _

__Питер покраснел и забормотал:_ _

__– Да так, ничего особенного. Ну, то есть я там репощу всякие крутые новости о вас и, эм, спорю с хейтерами._ _

__– Хейтерами?_ _

__– Да. Людьми, которым вы не нравитесь, – ответил Питер, потирая шею. – Они винят вас во всём. Даже если это явно глупо._ _

__– Значит, ты борешься с моими обидчиками, но не со своими? – Тони нахмурился._ _

__Вздохнув, Питер сказал:_ _

__– Это другое. Когда я Человек-паук, я за маской. Когда я в блоге, я за экраном. Ни там, ни там я не должен быть Питером Паркером._ _

__– Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть Питером Паркером, – мягко заметил Тони. – Он делает много потрясающего._ _

__Питер пожал плечами, словно не веря в сказанное._ _

__– Я буду повторять это, карапуз, до тех пор, пока ты не поверишь мне._ _

__– Потребуется много времени._ _

__– Значит, хорошо, что я никуда не собираюсь исчезать, да?_ _

__Питер закатил глаза, но улыбнулся. Тони посчитал это победой._ _


	3. Суббота

Виноват был Тони. Правда.

Их субботнее утро наступило в полдень (слава богу, Пеппер не было в башне, так что Питер и Тони смогли выспаться), но Питеру всё равно требовалась чашка кофе, чтобы начать день. Они в тишине сидели за столом, ожидая целительного пинка кофеина.

Питер пошёл доставать из шкафчика коробку хлопьев, а Тони по привычке принялся пить кофе из кружки, стоявшей на столе. Он прикончил её ещё до того, как Питер вернулся к столу, и раздумывал, не попросить ли пацана налить ещё, но, кажется, ему больше не требовалось. Впервые в жизни.

Питер осознал первым. Что странно, ведь он казался ожившим мертвецом. Он взял кружку и поднёс ко рту. Нахмурившись, он посмотрел в кружку, а потом на Тони.

– Вы выпили мой кофе?

Тони кивнул.

– Да, но ты добавил слишком много сахара и сливок. Там хоть был кофе?

Питер скривился.

– Вы пьёте чёрный, он ужасный на вкус. Если мне приходится иметь дело с вашей кофеиновой зависимостью, то я хотя бы буду получать от неё удовольствие.

Тони пожал плечами. Всё равно. Он вернулся к своим хлопьям и начал есть их, ложка за ложкой. Он слегка нервничал и гадал, не слишком ли много сахара содержится в четырёх мисках хлопьев.

– У меня так нога отвалится.

– А? – Тони, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Питера.

Питер кивнул на ногу Тони, которая дрожала так быстро, что, казалось, она вибрирует.

– Я предупреждал, что мне лучше воздерживаться от кофеина.

«Что?» И тогда Тони понял.

– _Чёрт._

Питер со смехом заверил его:

– Не переживайте. Пройдёт через час-два.

– Отлично, – с сарказмом ответил Тони.

– Это вам воздаяние за то, что рассказали Нэду. Он вчера почти два часа не мог успокоиться, пока мы говорили по телефону. – Питер многозначительно посмотрел на Тони.

– Так, во-первых, я не виноват: твой друг сам всё понял, и, во-вторых, не притворяйся, что сам не наслаждался каждой минутой вашей болтовни. – Тони выгнул бровь и расплескал молоко из ложки.

– Вовсе нет, – пробормотал Питер, покраснев.

– Ну-ну, – сказал Тони. – Но проблемы бы не было, если бы ты просто _защищал себя_.

– Я уже говорил вам: всё нормально, я справлюсь, – заспорил Питер.

– В школе с тобой хреново обращались, но этому пришёл конец, – уверенно заявил Тони.

– И что это значит? – встревоженно уточнил Питер.

Тони в замешательстве нахмурился. Его слова кристально ясны.

– Меня бесит, что с тобой хреново обращаются, и, раз уж ты ничего не собираешься с этим делать, то я сделаю.

–Нет-нет-нет, вы не можете! – Питер яростно замотал головой. – Я буду в порядке. Я не хочу придавать всё огласке, потому что всё станет только хуже. Если я держусь в тени, все отстают от меня.

– Тогда почему Флэш продолжает преследовать тебя?

– Он другой. Я могу с ним справиться. Тем более он скоро выпустится. – Почти грустно Питер добавил: – Мне кажется, у него большие проблемы дома.

Тони фыркнул.

– Уж извини, что мне нет до этого никакого дела. У _всех_ дома проблемы. Это не может служить оправданием травли.

Питер посмотрел на свои хлопья, гоняя размокшие кусочки по миске.

– Я знаю, слышите? Просто… не хочу об этом говорить.

Тони вздохнул. Он, напротив, не хотел заминать тему. Питер не может просто игнорировать происходящее.

– Как скажешь. Но в понедельник утром я пойду в твою школу и поделюсь с каждым своими мыслями. И даже не надейся меня переубедить.

Питер застонал, но спорить не стал. Он понимал, что Тони серьёзен. И достаточно упрям, чтобы сделать то, что пришло ему на ум. Питер это знал.

– Давай без этого, Паркер. Я не останусь в стороне, как, кажется, это любят делать все в твоей школе. – Тони вспомнил, что директор закрывал глаза на всё, потому что родители Флэша очень влиятельны. Ха, пусть подождёт, пока Тони Старк не ворвётся в его кабинет.

– Эта смена тел оказалась не такой весёлой, как я думал, – пробормотал Питер, отодвигая от себя миску с хлопьями.

– Да ладно, – Тони попытался подбодрить его: – Ты патрулировал в моём костюме. Это круто.

Питер посмотрел на него и слегка улыбнулся.

– Это было и правда круто.

– Вот видишь! А сегодня суббота, так что нам ничего не нужно делать! Если хочешь выйти в патруль, идём. Если хочешь весь день бездельничать в башне за просмотром фильмов – без проблем.

– Но что насчёт вашей сегодняшней встречи? И вашей речи? – Питер нахмурился.

Тони махнул рукой.

– Я скажу, что приболел. Они поймут. Я всё равно не главный выступающий.

– Пятница, – позвал Питер, не сводя глаз с Тони. – Проиграй утреннее сообщение Пеппер.

_«Привет, Тони, прошу, не забудь о сегодняшнем вечере. Я месяцы потратила, чтобы всё организовать, и люди будут ждать твою речь. Не потеряй счёт времени в лаборатории с Питером, ладно? Так. Я позвоню позже, чтобы убедиться, что ты готов. Запомни: начало ровно в пять. Оденься стильно, Тони, ты главный на мероприятии. Поверить не могу, что должна тебе об этом говорить»._

– Упс. – Тони почувствовал, как краска сходит с его лица.

– _Упс_ , – передразнил Питер, скрестив руки на груди. – Почему мне нельзя пойти? Боитесь, что кто-то другой заберёт всю славу себе?

– Нет, Питер, я доверяю тебе, – ответил Тони, не обращая внимания на шутливый тон Питера. – Но…

– Но ничего! Вы сходили в школу за меня. Я только верну услугу. – Питер продолжал ухмыляться.

– Это другое. Там будут сенаторы, профессора, учёные, журналисты, другие важные люди, которых я даже не знаю. Мне кажется, там не место Питеру Паркеру.

Он даже не сразу понял, _что_ сказал.

– О. Да, вы правы. Простите. – Питер рывком встал с кресла. – Я тогда пойду, м, да…

– Питер, подожди! – Тони тут же поднялся и последовал за ним.

– Я иду в ванную, – бросил Питер.

– Мы вроде договорились обходиться без неё? – пошутил Тони, пытаясь вернуть того Питера, которым тот был все выходные, проводимые в башне. Весёлым и смеющимся.

Питер не ответил; он в секунду добежал до ванной и захлопнул за собой дверь. Тони остановился снаружи, желая постучать. Он хотел приказать Питеру открыть дверь и дать ему объясниться.

Но он так не поступил. Он сел на пол рядом с дверью, чтобы дождаться, когда Питер выйдет. Он знал, что облажался. У Питера есть полное право злиться. Его герой заявил, что он не достоин общества богатеев и знаменитостей.

Хотя всё было с точностью до наоборот.

Тони знал тип людей, которые приходят на подобные мероприятия. И знал, каким человеком сам должен быть. Там не место для Питера. Питер – искренний честный мальчик. Ему не нужно знать, каким фальшивым может быть Голливуд. Каким фальшивым может быть Тони.

То был старый Тони Старк, да, он сильно изменил свой образ жизни, стал совершенно другим человеком, но ему всё равно приходилось отыгрывать свою роль в высшем обществе.

А Питер временно являлся Тони Старком, а значит, ему придётся действовать, как он. И Тони не хотел, чтобы Питер проходил через это. Он не хотел, чтобы Питер увидел эту его сторону.

И Питер, конечно же, поймёт, если только _выслушает_.

Наконец (казалось, прошло несколько часов) Питер вышел из ванной. Он неуверенно осмотрелся, словно ища Тони. Жаль, что он не посмотрел влево и вниз.

Тони подскочил (благослови господь тело Питера) и схватил Питера за руку, пока тот не успел уйти.

– Пит, подожди.

Питер ошарашенно посмотрел на него.

– Мистер Старк, я понимаю. Вы – это вы, а я – это я. Конечно, сдача экзаменов не то же самое, что произнесение речи перед множеством важных людей. – Он улыбнулся, словно всё было в порядке. Но Тони знал, что это не так: он сам так улыбался, когда оказывался в похожих ситуациях.

– Питер, помолчи минуту и послушай, – с раздражением начал Тони, и парень закрыл рот. – Я совсем не то имел в виду. Там тебе не место, потому что ты гораздо лучше их всех.

Питер с недоверием смотрел на него.

Тони вздохнул.

– Ты разве не слышал, что лучше не встречаться со своими героями? В девяти из десяти случаев они разочаруют тебя, карапуз… И, может, я не хочу разочаровать тебя снова.

– И как присутствие на вечере может меня разочаровать?

– Я не тот человек, каким ты меня видишь, малыш. То, как я веду дела… не то, что тебе нужно видеть, – мягко сказал Тони.

Питер ответил не сразу:

– Вы не тот человек, каким видите себя.

– Ты о чём? – Тони нахмурился.

– Вы говорите так, будто они знают вас настоящего, а я тусуюсь с каким-то самозванцем. – Питер почти незаметно улыбнулся. – Не хочу вас разочаровывать, мистер Старк, но я старшеклассник. Я знаю, что из себя представляют люди-фальшивки. Да я практически чую их. И вы не такой.

Тони шумно сглотнул.

– Ты не видел Тони Старка на публике.

Питер глубоко задумался.

– Я следил за вами ещё до того, как вы стали Железным человеком. Я знаю, какой образ вы навязывали миру. И вы хотите, чтобы они и дальше продолжали видеть вас таким.

– Здесь нечем гордиться, карапуз. – Тони усмехнулся. – Я не похож на героев. Они не эгоистичны, не обращаются с людьми, как с дерьмом, не создают роботов, планирующих уничтожить мир, не лгут друзьям, не разрушают свою семью, они не лажают. Питер, ты не должен… Я делаю одну ошибку за другой. Нечего идеализировать. Герои так не поступают.

– Вы правы. Не поступают, – сказал Питер, и Тони почувствовал, как его желудок сжался. – Герои дают женщине, которую любят, управлять своей компанией, потому что знают, что она отлично справится. Герои проводят ночи без сна, создавая протезы для лучшего друга, чтобы он снова смог ходить. Герои делают всё возможное, чтобы сохранить единство команды, когда все тянут одеяло на себя. Герои делают всё от них зависящее и порой допускают ошибки, но учатся на них. – Питер сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил мягким голосом: – Герои создают костюм за миллион долларов для подростка, подражающего кумирам и бегающего в трениках. Герои присматривают за этим подростком и помогают ему, несмотря на всю опасность, которой тот себя подвергает. Герои заставляют его чувствовать себя так, словно он – нечто большее, чем просто мальчик-сирота.

Тони не специалист в эмоциональных признаниях. В похожие моменты он что-то бурчал себе под нос, разворачивался и скрывался в своей мастерской. Но сейчас он был не Тони, а Питером. И, видимо, именно Питер в такие моменты давал волю слезам.

Вытирая глаза в попытке остановить слёзы, Тони проговорил:

– Господи, парень, не делай так больше. Я стар: моё сердце может и не выдержать.

Питер улыбнулся.

– Технически, сейчас я владею этим сердцем.

– Неважно. Куча эмоций – всё равно перебор. Особенно когда ты говоришь подобное… – Тони покачал головой, глядя на Питера. – Боже, Питер, почему ты… почему ты так веришь в меня?

Улыбка Питера стала мягче, и он ответил:

– Знаете, один мудрый человек как-то сказал мне: «Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть Питером Паркером. Он делает много потрясающего». – Он пожал плечами. – И я считаю, что Тони Старк тоже способен на потрясающие вещи, и он лучший герой, на которого только можно равняться.

– Малыш, не…

– Я буду повторять это, мистер Старк, пока вы не поверите мне.

Тони вздохнул, опуская плечи в знак поражения. Он знал, что не переспорит Питера. Тот, видимо, поднаторел в подобных дискуссиях из-за блога, который Тони поклялся найти.

– Потребуется много времени, – повторил Тони вчерашние слова Питера.

Питер усмехнулся.

– Значит, хорошо, что я никуда не собираюсь исчезать, да?

Тони закатил глаза, но улыбнулся.

– Заканчивай, карапуз.

Он притянул Питера за плечи и крепко обнял.

Позиция казалась необычной, потому что Тони привык быть выше Питера, но сейчас именно его защищали со всех сторон. Тони понял, что расслабляется в руках Питера.

Если Питер всегда чувствует себя в безопасности, когда они обнимаются, то, может быть, Тони не так уж плохо справляется. Может быть, вся эта идея с наставничеством приносит плоды. Может быть.

Хотелось бы верить.

***

В конце концов Питер одержал верх. Кто бы сомневался.

– К твоему счастью, у меня есть костюм, сшитый на тебя, – сказал Тони, надевая пиджак. Питер до сих пор находился в гардеробной, примеривая костюмы Тони: слишком широкий выбор.

– Не жалуйтесь, – откликнулся Питер. – Вы хотя бы умеете завязывать галстук.

Тони возвёл глаза к потолку.

– Иди сюда, я научу.

Ему бы стоило насторожиться, услышав раздавшийся смех Питера.

– Не, кажется, я решил проблему, мистер Старк.

Тони застёгивал запонки, когда Питер вышел к нему. Он прочистил горло и спросил:

– Что думаете?

Едва подняв на него взгляд, Тони тут же ответил:

– Вот уж нет.

Питер нахмурился, разглядывая выбранный костюм.

– Почему? Что не так? Чёрный – это слишком скучно? Я хотел надеть бордовый, но решил, что он не сочетается с моими очками. – Питер показал на жёлтые линзы от «Рэй-Бэн».

К костюму было не придраться: Питер выбрал чёрную классику. Но под пиджаком была не рубашка на пуговицах. Вместо неё Питер надел красную футболку с изображением Человека-паука.

– Питер, сними её. – Тони покраснел.

– Я и не знал, что у вас есть футболка с Человеком-пауком, мистер Старк. Вы фанат? Если хотите, я могу дать автограф. – Питер с ухмылкой расстегнул пиджак, полностью показывая футболку.

– Кончай дурить, – сказал Тони. – Будто у тебя нет мерча с Железным человеком. Помнишь те трусы? – усмехнулся Тони, думая, что переиграл Питера. В тот день, когда Питер снял свой костюм, совершенно забыв, что надел трусы с Железным человеком, пацан чуть не умер от испуга.

Но сейчас Питер только пожал плечами.

– Я гордый фанбой, мистер Старк. _Все_ об этом знают.

Тони впился взглядом в Питера, который достал старкфон. Он поднял телефон повыше и сделал сэлфи, ярко улыбаясь в камеру и сложив пальцы в знак мира. Потом принялся печатать.

– И что ты делаешь, шкет? – спросил Тони, подходя ближе, но Питер держался на расстоянии.

Он убрал телефон в карман и невинно улыбнулся.

– Проверьте Твиттер. Мне приходят уведомления о ваших постах.

И тут же телефон Питера завибрировал. Тони несколько секунд сверлил Питера взглядом, прежде чем достать телефон. Он нажал на уведомление, заходя в Твиттер. На экране он увидел фотографию, только что сделанную Питером. Надпись гласила: «Фанат Человека-паука № 1».

Тони посмотрел на Питера с кривой усмешкой.

– Ха-ха, очень мило, Паучок. А теперь удали её.

– Почему? Не хотите, чтобы люди знали, что вы умеете улыбаться? – подразнил Питер. Да, и правда было слегка неприятно видеть настолько широко улыбающегося Тони Старка. Хоть это и был на самом деле Питер.

– В эту игру могут играть двое. – Тони пролистал приложения на телефоне Питера и, увидев знакомый синий значок, сымитировал невежество: – О, это что? Тамблер?

Смех Питера тут же смолк.

– Мистер Старк…

– «Железный паучок»? Очаровательно. Это и есть твой блог, о котором рассказывал мне твой друг? – Тони, пролистав посты, не смог сдержать смех. Лента представляла собой мешанину из споров, фотографий Тони, мемов и каких-то текстовых постов. – О, смотри, здесь под фото эмоджи с сердечками вместо глаз. Хорошая была фотосессия. – Он повернул телефон к Питеру. – Что думаешь, шкет? Получит твоя фотка эмоджи с сердечками?

Питер бросился к телефону, но Тони успел отпрыгнуть. Лицо Питера горело красным, когда он выкрикнул:

– Тони!

– О, _теперь_ я Тони. Интересно. – Он продолжил листать ленту и читать отрывки постов, в которых Питер спорил с его хейтерами. – Хм, а у тебя широкий словарный запас, Железный паучок. И этим ртом ты целуешь свою тётушку?

– Я не… Мистер Старк, пожалуйста!

– Даже не знаю, карапуз. Ты назвал одного из них, – Тони считал с экрана, – ослиной задницей. Весьма креативно. Мне нравится этот новый протестующий ты.

– Отдайте!

– Только сделаю маленький пост.

– Не надо!

Чтобы избежать цепких рук Питера, Тони забрался по стене, к которой прижался, на такую высоту, до которой Питер не мог дотянуться. Он посмотрел вниз на парня и усмехнулся:

– Правда бесит, когда не знаешь, как с этим бороться?

– Только не пишите ничего стыдного. Пожалуйста! – Питер прекратил преследование, когда понял, что никак не может достать до Тони.

Тони свободной рукой набрал текст и громко зачитал:

– «Только что пришёл новый спальный комбинезончик с Железным человеком. Прекрасно сочетается с моими стрингами».

– Мистер Старк! – закричал Питер. Если бы у него сохранился его голос, то он бы точно сломался. – Это были не _стринги, а боксеры_. И это не комбинезон, а пижама в полный рост, её мне Мэй подарила на рождество.

– О господи, у тебя правда есть комбинезон? – Тони с растущей ухмылкой отвёл взгляд от телефона.

– Н-нет! Я _пошутил_ , – пристыженно пробормотал Питер.

Тони молча посмотрел на него, прежде чем заметить:

– Ты совсем не умеешь врать, карапуз. Может, после окончания вечера мы заскочим в Квинс. Я примерю эту пижаму и опубликую фотку во всех твоих соцсетях.

Питер тут же поднял руку с телефоном Тони.

– У меня всё ещё ваш телефон. И что-то мне подсказывает, что я найду в нём компрометирующие фото, которыми захочу поделиться с миром.

А парень не ошибся.

– Ладно, хорошо, дьяволёнок, давай оба успокоимся. – Тони начал медленно спускаться по стене. – Обменяемся телефонами, хорошо?

И, конечно же, в тот момент, когда Питер собирался передать Тони телефон, тот начал звонить. Взглянув на экран, Питер объявил:

– Это мисс Поттс.

Тони кивнул, давая знак Питеру ответить.

Питер глубоко вздохнул, прочистил горло и нажал на кнопку приёма.

– Добрый день, Пеппер. – Он кивнул, словно она могла его видеть. – Ладно, да. Прости. Мы почти закончили. Да. – Пауза. – Нет, мы не опоздаем. – Ещё одна пауза. – Я знаю. Хорошо, тоже тебя люблю. Пока.

Тони усмехнулся, когда Питер завершил разговор.

– И что же произошло?

Смущённый Питер протянул ему телефон. Когда обмен совершился, парень пробормотал:

– Она увидела твит. Сказала нам перестать дурачиться и вести себя как трёхлетки.

– Ну, ты слышал босса, Паутиноголовый. Пошли готовиться. – Тони рассмеялся.

Питер ткнул пальцем в сторону шкафа.

– Мне нужно переодеть футболку.

– Оставь её, карапуз, – улыбнулся Тони. – Мне идёт.

Улыбка, осветившая лицо Питера (технически, его лицо, но улыбался же _Питер_ ), стоила любых возможных последствий неправильного выбора одежды.

***

Вскоре они уже были готовы ехать и лишь ждали, когда Хэппи подаст машину.

Питер чувствовал себя слегка неуверенно в футболке с Человеком-пауком, но он же Тони Старк. А ношение футболок под пиджаками – в его стиле.

Питер посмотрел на Тони, который оправлял пиджак, теперь надетый поверх одной из его рубашек с Железным человеком. Она была изношенной и выцветшей, но Тони сказал, что это только добавляет «винтажности». И добавил, что так они сочетаются в костюмах.

– Вам помочь уложить волосы? – спросил Питер, разглядывая собственные кудри. Готовясь к особенным мероприятиям, Питер всегда укладывал гелем волосы, чтобы придать им более прямой и менее развороченный вид.

– Не, – отказался Тони. – Мне и так нравится.

– Тогда… пригладьте их немного. – Питер наклонился, чтобы создать подобие укладки. Это же _его_ волосы.

Тони шлёпнул Питера по руке и ещё больше взлохматил причёску.

– Неа.

Питер закатил глаза и буркнул:

– Умеете вы бесить.

– Весь в тебя, карапуз. – Тони хлопнул его по спине. – А теперь послушай. Надо обсудить сегодняшний вечер, раз уж ты собрался быть Тони Старком.

– Знаю-знаю. Мне запрещено позорить вас. Не беспокойтесь. Не буду, – пообещал Питер, надеясь, что Тони поверит. Да, ему нравилось дразнить своего наставника, когда они находились наедине (и он до сих пор не мог поверить, что он и Тони Старк могут шутить друг над другом. Серьёзно, как это вообще возможно?), но он никогда бы не позволил себе разрушить его репутацию на каком-нибудь важном событии.

– Я не об этом говорю, малыш, – серьёзно начал Тони. – Я уже говорил, что я не тот Тони, которого ты знаешь, поэтому тебе придётся вести себя так, как будто ты целуешь задницы всех находящихся в комнате. Делая это стильно, разумеется. А не странно или очевидно.

Питер нахмурился. Тони – это же _Тони Старк_. Это другие должны целовать ему зад.

– В каком смысле?

– Люди, которые придут сегодня, вкладывают много денег в развитие деятельности «Старк Индастриз». Потеря их поддержки не станет концом света, но Пеппер точно не придёт в восторг. – Тони хлопнул в ладоши. – Так что просто надень очки, смейся над всем, что они говорят, и дай разгуляться твоей внутренней знаменитости.

Питер сглотнул.

– Мистер Старк, мне кажется, что не справлюсь. Я не знаю, что делать. Вдруг я облажаюсь? – Он не хотел, чтобы Тони продолжал играть роль засранца. Он хотел, чтобы все увидели его таким, какой он есть на самом деле.

– Ты сможешь, карапуз. Я постоянно буду рядом и помогу в случае чего. Не переживай. – Тони ободряюще улыбнулся, и это немного помогло Питеру расслабиться. – И речь, которую тебе нужно произнести, легче лёгкого. Ты бы справился даже во сне. Там будет телесуфлёр, с которого тебе нужно будет прочитать текст, и всё.

– О чём эта речь? – спросил Питер, стараясь сохранять спокойствие: произнесение речей на публику не было его сильной стороной.

– О чистой энергии. Планах, над которыми я работал. Помнишь, ты читал их? Я могу попросить Пятницу сделать тебе выдержки, – предложил Тони.

Покачав головой, Питер отказался:

– Нет, спасибо. Я всё помню. – Когда Тони завершил работу над последней частью, именно Питер стал первым, кому он рассказал о своих планах и дал познакомиться с записями. Питер тут же прочитал их и пришёл в восторг. Содержание речи не станет для него проблемой, в отличие от стояния на сцене перед множеством людей.

Тони с гордостью улыбнулся, и Питер улыбнулся в ответ.

– Отлично. Просто не снимай эти очки и будешь в порядке. Они особенные. Как маска, прячущая тебя от всего мира.

Питер хотел возразить: Тони не нужна «маска», чтобы прятаться от мира. Мир бы полюбил настоящего Тони Старка, а если нет… то это их проблема, а Тони не нужны в жизни такие люди.

– Если вы так считаете, мистер Старк.

– Так и есть, Паучок. – Он кивнул в направлении двери. – А теперь идём. Хэппи внизу уже заждался.

Идя к лифту, Питер глубоко вдохнул и загадал, чтобы вечер прошёл успешно. Он не хотел подвести Тони.

***

Как оказалось, вечера по сбору средств и в половину не такие интересные, какими их представлял себе Питер. На них полно людей, которые только и делали, что корчили из себя больших шишек.

Едва они вошли в помещение, люди стали подходить и пожимать Питеру руку, здороваться. Его тут же окружила как минимум дюжина человек.

Он повернулся, чтобы найти Тони. Тони всегда выручал его в подобных ситуациях. Однажды папарацци подловили Питера и Тони вместе и вились рядом, пытаясь выяснить, что за таинственный ребёнок обедает с миллиардером. Зная, что крики и вспышки камер сильно действуют на обострившиеся чувства Питера, Тони схватил его за руку и потащил к автомобилю.

Хэппи не был счастлив (ха, дошло?), прокладывая им путь и крича журналистам расступиться, дать уехать домой. Питер был так благодарен за то, что оба мужчины сделали всё возможное, чтобы целым и невредимым довести его до машины.

Но сейчас он был один. К тому же он был Тони Старком. Он справится. Он глубоко вдохнул и принялся вести себя в стиле, который Тони называл навешиванием лапши на уши.

Он жал руки и улыбался. Солнцезащитные очки держались на его лице, и Питер чувствовал себя непобедимым. Он приветствовал людей, целовал щёки – делал всё возможное, чтобы оставить гостей за спиной.

Тони шёл за ним, держась в стороне от всеобщего внимания. Хорошо. Питер не хотел, чтобы Тони прошёл через всё, что пришлось проходить ему, пусть даже он и привык к подобному.

Он не мог объяснить возникшего чувства, но, повернувшись к Тони, он увидел только Питера Паркера. И, прежде чем в голове Питера успела оформиться связная мысль, мозг дал однозначную команду: защитить. Защитить Питера.

Питер улыбнулся, всё так же глядя на Тони. Он знал, что Тони всегда присматривает за ним, но не знал, что такое поведение перешло чуть ли не в инстинкт.

Тони заметил его пристальный взгляд и весело улыбнулся в ответ. Питер закатил глаза и повернулся к постепенно уменьшающейся толпе людей, окружавшей его.

Перед ним оказалась радостная, но слегка нервничающая женщина.

– Добрый вечер, мистер Старк. Спасибо, что пришли.

Питер предположил, что именно она отвечала за организацию сегодняшнего вечера. Он улыбнулся ей.

– Не стоит. – Хотел бы он знать, как к ней обращаться.

– Ваше место рядом со сценой, я провожу. – Она посмотрела через плечо Питера, видимо, туда, где стоял Тони.

– Я пришёл не один. Надеюсь, это не доставит проблем. – Питер улыбнулся. Он уже знал ответ.

– Конечно же, нет, мистер Старк! – Она повела их к нужному столику.

Им оказался небольшой круглый столик на два места. Питер сначала предложил стул Тони, а потом сел сам. Когда женщина ушла, Тони повернулся к нему и прошептал:

– И как, мистер Старк, у вас всё так хорошо получается?

Питер закатил глаза.

– Замолчите. – Он не мог не согласиться с Тони, но не собирался признаваться вслух. Он не всегда был заикающимся придурком. А только когда был Питером Паркером. Но сейчас, как в случае с блогом и Человеком-пауком, ему было за чем спрятаться.

– Продолжай в том же духе, и всё будет хорошо, – подмигнул ему Тони.

***

И, конечно, Тони оказался прав. Питер отлично справлялся с ролью Тони. В основном потому, что ему приходилось приветствовать людей, занимавших свои места за столиками.

Питер радовался, что, в отличие от всех остальных, они сидели за двухместным столиком. Он не хотел весь вечер притворяться.

– Вы бы сидели один, – заметил Питер, когда спонсоры «Старк Индастриз» заняли свои места.

– И хорошо, – ответил Тони. – Всё лучше, чем сидеть с любым из этих надутых ублюдков. – Питер нахмурился. Он не ругался, не то что Тони. Тони усмехнулся, но, заметив, что Питер всё ещё выглядит обеспокоенным, добавил: – Не переживай, Пит. Я редко хожу на такие вечера. И обычно компанию мне составляет Пеп.

– Когда мы вернёмся в свои тела… вы позовёте меня с собой? – спросил Питер, не зная, можно ли ему вообще задавать подобный вопрос.

Тони возвёл глаза к потолку.

– Давай сперва дождёмся окончания вечера, а потом ты скажешь, хочешь повторения или нет. Уверен, что ответ будет отрицательным.

Питер пожал плечами.

– Вечеринки – это круто. Я на них нечасто хожу, но… – Он замолчал, понимая, каким неудачником себя выставляет. – Не в смысле, что меня не приглашают, просто это не совсем моё, понимаете?

Тони поднял брови, очевидно не купившись на ложь. Разумеется, он не поверил. Он же ходил в школу в теле Питера Паркера. И знал, что все воспринимают Питера как объект шуток.

– Не нравится мне, что вы знаете мои секреты, – проворчал Питер.

В очередной раз закативший глаза Тони сказал, проигнорировав последнюю фразу Питера:

– Шкет, если ты хочешь попасть на настоящую вечеринку, просто дождись, пока я не устрою одну из них в башне.

Питер слышал истории об этих вечеринках, обычно устраиваемых после больших побед Мстителей. Но после того, как Мстители распались, вечеринки прекратились, стали мифом для Питера.

– Можно пригласить Нэда? – Питер знал, что его лучший друг убьёт ради посещения вечеринки Старка.

– Конечно, ты можешь пригласить Нэда, карапуз.

Питер улыбнулся.

– Спасибо, мистер…

– Мистер Старк, ваше выступление через пять минут, – к счастью, прервала их женщина до того, как Питер успел закончить предложение. Ему пришлось напомнить себе, что если он не хочет, чтобы их поймали, то он должен называть Тони только Питером.

Женщина тут же ушла, оставляя Питера в состоянии ещё большей нервозности.

– Уже слишком поздно притвориться больным? – слабо спросил Питер.

Тони, взяв его за запястье, серьёзно заявил:

– Одно твоё слово, малыш, и мы уйдём отсюда.

Питер упрямо покачал головой.

– Нет, я справлюсь. Я же Тони Старк.

Рассмеявшись, Тони сказал:

– Не знаю насчёт Тони Старка, но, конечно же, ты справишься. Это же _ты_ , парень.

Питеру больше нравилось чувствовать себя Тони Старком, но он знал, что упрямства обоих хватило бы, чтобы вести этот спор вечно. Поэтому от просто уточнил:

– Там ведь будут телесуфлёры? Мне нужно будет только произнести речь?

– Именно. И если перенервничаешь, просто посмотри на меня. Я буду здесь. – Тони мягко сжал руку Питера.

Питер глубоко вздохнул.

– Спасибо, мистер Старк.

Вдруг на его плечо опустилась рука.

– Мистер Старк, вас ждут.

Питер отвернулся от Тони. Точно.

– Простите. Я готов. – Он пошёл за женщиной к сцене и поднялся по ступенькам.

За кулисами его встретило несколько людей. Один из них принялся поправлять его пиджак, другой – причёску, а третий прикрепил микрофон. Женщина же продолжила говорить:

– Идите туда и расскажите им о ваших идеях, мистер Старк. Они уже вложили деньги, поэтому мы заинтересуем их всех.

Точно. Питер продавал план Тони по использованию чистой энергии крупным бизнесменам и другим заинтересованным сторонам. Ему нельзя облажаться.

Поэтому он вышел на сцену. Помещение перед ним тонуло в темноте: свет был направлен на него. Питер увидел на задней стене экран со словами, которые нужно произнести. Но на него смотрело так много людей. Внимание каждого было сосредоточено на нём.

Питер сглотнул и открыл рот, чтобы представиться, но не мог найти слов.

До его слуха дошло слабое бормотание. Он позорит Тони, лучше бы он остался дома. Найдя единственное знакомое лицо в толпе, он увидел, что Тони смотрит прямо на него. И на его лице не было разочарованного выражения, которое Питер ожидал увидеть. Вместо этого Тони мягко улыбался и показывал большие пальцы.

Питер улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя, как напряжение немного отпустило. Он медленно выдохнул и начал:

– Добрый вечер, леди и джентльмены, меня зовут Тони Старк…

***

Покинув сцену, он сразу же получил одобрительные хлопки по спине и поздравления с отличной речью. И Питер уверенно мог заявить, что люди не просто подлизывались: они действительно считали, что он прекрасно справился.

– Спасибо, – вежливо отвечал всем Питер. Он хотел побыстрее вернуться к их с Тони столику.

Он поспешил сойти со сцены, сдерживая порыв пуститься вскачь. На него смотрело слишком много глаз. Он дошёл до столика, и Тони, широко улыбаясь, поднялся ему навстречу. Он хлопнул Питера по плечу.

– Говорил же, что ты справишься, парень.

– Было не так уж плохо, – поделился Питер, до сих пор чувствуя вину за нервное поведение на сцене. – Всё пошло гладко, когда я расслабился.

– Ты держался естественно.

– Нет, Тони Старк держался естественно.

– Говорите о себе в третьем лице? – прервал их голос именно в тот момент, когда они и думать забыли о своих именах.

Тони и Питер одновременно повернулись к подошедшему мужчине в очках, который с любопытством смотрел на них. Он протянул руку:

– Винстон Грант, гендиректор «Грант Моторс».

Питер был наслышан и об этом человеке, и о его дорогой автомобильной компании.

– Добрый вечер, мистер Грант.

– Ваша идея впечатляет. Но мне хотелось бы задать вам несколько вопросов, прежде чем я скажу ей «да». Если вы не возражаете.

Питер почувствовал, как сердце забилось быстрее. К такому они не готовились. Тони бы гораздо лучше ответил на все вопросы. Питер же лишь читал исследование и план.

– Конечно, – тем не мене согласился он.

– Это насчёт энергии, как мы можем быть уверенными, что она будет чистой и никак не навредит нашей планете?

Остера интересовало исследование Тони.

– Она вырабатывается источником, очень похожим на тот, который был в моей груди, – объяснил Питер. – В его основу заложен мой новый элемент.

– Который вы создали?

– Да. За-сранциум, – ответил Питер. Его до сих пор веселило название, которое придумал Тони.

– Его можно помещать в автомобили, верно? – уточнил Винстон Грант. – Думаю, за этой идеей будущее.

Питер задумался: он не хотел выдавать желаемое за действительное. Энергии вырабатывалось много, но не слишком ли много для такого маленького пространства как корпус автомобиля?

– Потребуется провести дополнительное исследование, подумать над улучшением конструкции и тогда, я уверен, мы найдём решение.

– Хорошо, прекрасно. Я на вашей стороне, мистер Старк. – Грант улыбнулся и отошёл от их столика, чтобы обсудить услышанное с другими и, хотелось бы верить, убедить их поддержать идею Тони.

Когда они остались наедине, Тони усмехнулся:

– А ты сделал домашку.

Питер покраснел, но спорить не стал.

Вскоре к ним подошли и другие люди, чтобы задать свои вопросы. Вопросы эти были непростыми, но Питер отвечал на каждый из них практически мгновенно.

– Ты понимаешь, что это значит, парень? – подал голос Тони, когда четвёртый человек отошёл от их столика, удовлетворённый полученными ответами. – Пора прогуляться и убедить остальных поддержать нас.

Неудивительно, что первым вопросом, когда они вышли в зал, стал: кто этот ребёнок, Старк?

К этому Питер не был готов. Ему не на что было опереться. Как много Тони хотел бы рассказать? К счастью, Тони взял ситуацию под контроль. Он протянул руку и улыбнулся.

– Питер Паркер, сэр. Я интерн.

Мужчину, кажется, не слишком убедили эти слова.

– Ты всегда приводишь интернов на такие мероприятия?

– Он работает подо мной, – быстро ответил Питер.

Мужчина вскинул брови, и Тони рассмеялся из-за неуместного подтекста, который Питер не вкладывал в свои слова. Питер ущипнул его, и Тони замолк.

– Специальные проекты. И прочее.

– Ясно, – бросил мужчина и отошёл.

Питер с облегчением вздохнул, а Тони вновь засмеялся.

– Неплохо выкрутился, карапуз, – иронично заметил он.

– Заткнитесь, мистер Старк, – огрызнулся Питер, не вкладывая злости в слова.

– Ладно, идём, крутыш, ты заслужил перерыв. – Тони потащил его к небольшому столу с закусками рядом с работающим баром.

Питер ошарашенно рассматривал изысканные блюда.

– Эээ, видимо, здесь нет стола с куриными ножками и картошкой фри.

Тони закатил глаза.

– Просто ешь. Весьма вкусно. – Он, не глядя, взял что-то, не выглядящее аппетитно, и закинул в рот.

Питер поморщился.

– Что вы запихнули в моё тело?

– Ничего. Ты вроде как говорил, что нам нельзя таким заниматься с телами друг друга. – Питер ткнул Тони, а тот рассмеялся. – Ладно, не надо, это креветка.

– Фу, рыба. – Питер в отвращении высунул язык.

– Ты разве не итальянец? – уточнил Тони, съев ещё одну.

– И что? – Питер выискивал на столе что-нибудь приемлемое.

– И ты ни разу не ел рыбу?

Питер обнаружил что-то, выглядящее _не настолько_ отвратительно. Он съел это и на пару секунд задумался, понравилось ли ему. На вкус было ничего, но на языке ощущалось отвратительно.

– Неа. Бэн не любил рыбу, а у меня была аллергия, поэтому Мэй никогда её не готовила.

Тони на мгновение замер от шока, а потом наклонился и выплюнул пережёванную креветку в салфетку. Он повернулся к Питеру и прошипел:

– Паркер, ты спокойно смотришь, как я ем рыбу, хотя у тебя аллергия?

Питер засмеялся, поэтому не смог с первого раза объяснить.

– У меня больше нет аллергии, мистер Старк. Исчезла после укуса.

Тони вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони. Выразительно глядя на Питера, он сказал:

– Мог бы и раньше сказать, а не устраивать мне сердечный приступ.

Вновь засмеявшись, Питер заверил:

– Я в порядке. Больше нет никаких аллергий. – Он принялся перечислять, загибая пальцы: – Рыба, арахис, кошки и оливки.

– Воу. Ты рад, что они исчезли?

– Да. Хорошо, что больше не хочется чихать и чесать глаза после того, как поглажу Мёрфа.

– Мёрфа?

– Кот мистера Делмара.

– Яяясно, – протянул Тони, с сомнением глядя на Питера.

Питер усмехнулся и взял ещё одну порцию чего-то, название чего он не знал.

– Что это, кстати? – спросил он с набитым ртом. Он передал еду Тони, чтобы тот попробовал.

Тони, фыркнув, взял в рот предложенный кусок. Едва начав жевать, он поперхнулся.

– Что за хрень ты ешь?

– Ничего так, да? – Питер улыбнулся, хотя уже понял, что здесь их вкусы с Тони разошлись.

– Пересмотри свои вкусовые предпочтения, ради всего святого. – Тони скорчил гримасу. – Мне нужна вода вымыть _этот_ вкус изо рта.

Питер усмехнулся и взял добавку. Да, на вкус немного странно… но в хорошем смысле. Он обернулся к бару и сказал:

– Наверняка у них есть вода.

Бармен улыбнулся, когда они подошли.

– Добрый вечер, мистер Старк, что вам налить?

По привычке Питер посмотрел на Тони, ожидая, пока тот закажет напиток. Но Тони только смотрел прямо на него, подняв брови, брови _Питера_. Точно.

– _Я_ Тони Старк, – прошептал Питер.

Тони закатил глаза.

– Просто сделай заказ, идиот.

Питер неловко обернулся к бармену. Он может заказать выпивку. Настоящую выпивку.

– Я буду эм… – Чёрт, он даже не знал, какой напиток выбрать. Он попытался вспомнить любое кино или шоу, где кто-нибудь оказывался в такой ситуации. – Хм, виски… со льдом! – быстро добавил он и улыбнулся, надеясь, что получилось вполне естественно.

Бармен смерил его странным взглядом, но кивнул.

– Будет сделано, мистер Старк. – Он повернулся к Тони. – А ты что будешь, парень?

Не успел Тони ответить, как Питер подал голос:

– Ему яблочный сок, – и усмехнулся.

Бармен довольно улыбнулся.

– Тоже со льдом?

– Почему бы нет? – ответил Питер, не до конца представляя, что это вообще значит.

Бармен пошёл исполнять заказ. Питер же, ожидая напитки, повернулся к Тони.

– Каково чувствовать себя пятнадцатилетним и не достигшим возраста распития алкоголя?

Тони раздражённо хмыкнул.

– Скажи спасибо, что я вообще позволил тебе попробовать алкоголь. Если бы я не был уверен, что тебе не понравится, я бы сразу остановил тебя.

– Мне не не понравится, – заспорил Питер. Он не хотел, что Тони считал его глупым ребёнком, который не может совладать с алкоголем, даже находясь в теле взрослого.

– Угу, – недоверчиво прогудел Тони. – Посмотрим.

Через несколько минут принесли их заказ. Как оказалось, «со льдом» значило, что кусочки льда находились прямо в их стаканах с напитками. Питер, забавляясь, смотрел, как Тони отпивает свой яблочный сок и морщится.

Тони поставил свой стакан и посмотрел на Питера.

– Подожду, пожалуй, пока ты не попробуешь свой, малыш.

Питер сможет. Он справится с _одним_ алкогольным напитком в теле Тони. Он улыбнулся и сделал большой глоток… О чём тут же пожалел. Горло _обожгло_. А вкус и близко не был приятным. Он едва сдержался, чтобы не выплюнуть.

– Ммм, вкусно. – Питер сделал ещё один глоток, пытаясь выглядеть убедительно.

Тони смотрел, как Питер третий раз отпивает из стакана. Ему становилось всё сложнее и сложнее сдерживать отвращение к выпивке. Четвёртый. Пятый. К шестому его лицо перекосило, Питеру хотелось всё выплюнуть. Может, даже попросить у Тони яблочный сок.

Не успел он отпить ещё, как Тони остановил его:

– О, боже, хватит. Просто закажи что-нибудь другое.

– Я в норме, мистер Старк. Я могу справиться… с алкоголем. – Питер надеялся, что в его голосе больше уверенности, чем он чувствует на самом деле.

Закатив глаза, Тони забрал у него стакан из руки и поставил на стойку.

– Возьми дайкири. Тебе понравится.

Питер знал этот взгляд Тони, хотя технически видел его в собственных глазах. Тони не лгал. Не шутил. Поэтому Питер кивнул.

– Хорошо.

Он заказал клубничный дайкири, заработав недоумённый взгляд бармена.

– Сегодня в девчачьем настроении, Старк? – в голосе не было слышно насмешки, но и дружелюбия тоже.

– Эй, – огрызнулся Тони, заставляя Питера удивлённо посмотреть на него. Он никогда не слышал таких интонаций в своём голосе. – Насколько мне известно, у напитков нет пола. Если он хочет что-то фруктовое, то просто налей.

Бармен отошёл от них, чтобы приготовить напиток. Он принёс бокал, который Питер с сомнением поднял. Оглянувшись на людей, он сказал:

– Это необязательно. Я могу допить виски.

Тони в раздражении возвёл глаза к потолку.

– Мне плевать, что эти придурки думают, что я пью «девчачий» коктейль, Паркер. Просто скажи, понравилось тебе или нет.

Медленно и осторожно Питер сделал глоток, боясь ощутить вкус. Он не даст фруктовому запаху одурачить себя. Жидкость коснулась губ, языка…

– Господи, как вкусно.

Тони засмеялся, возвращаясь к своему яблочному соку.

– Знал, что ты оценишь.

Отпив ещё раз, Питер улыбнулся.

– Просто _шикарно_.

– Когда вернёмся в свои тела, я приготовлю тебе безалкогольный дайкири, договорились? – Тони смотрел, как Питер с удовольствием пьёт ещё.

Питер кивнул, не находя слов, и сделал ещё глоток вкуснейшего коктейля. Да, теперь он понял, почему людям нравится выпивать. Эта штука _хороша_.

– Ладно, притормози, приятель, – тихо рассмеялся Тони, забирая у Питера бокал и ставя его на стойку.

Питер хотел вернуть себе коктейль, но рука на плече остановила его.

– Привет, Тони, я услышал, что ты пришёл со знаменитым Питером Паркером, и поэтому решил, что мне пора наконец познакомится с парнишкой.

Знаменитый Питер Паркер? Питер мог бы рассмеяться. И он был рад, что внимание мужчины было обращено на Тони (ведь он думал, что это и есть Питер), потому что он не имел понятия, кто это. Мужчина сам представился Тони:

– Приятно с тобой познакомиться, сынок. Я Ричард Грин. Работаю в приёмной комиссии МТИ.

Тони тут же сориентировался и, улыбнувшись, непринуждённо пожал протянутую руку.

– Взаимно, мистер Грин. Питер Паркер.

– Поверь, я знаю. Тони много рассказывал о тебе. – Грин опустил руку, продолжая улыбаться.

Питер не мог поверить своим ушам. Тони говорил о Питере с членом приёмной комиссии _МТИ_? Тони взглянул на него, и Питер понял, что тот увидел шок на его лице.

– О, – произнёс Тони с наигранным удивлением, словно и на самом деле слышал об этом впервые, – правда?

– Будь уверен, парень. Порой мы не могли его заткнуть. – Рассмеявшись, мужчина хлопнул Тони по плечу. – А когда МТИ слышит, что _сам_ Тони Старк хвалит какого-нибудь ребёнка, то он знает, что должен заполучить его, пока он не попал в другие руки.

Питер до сих пор пребывал в шоковом состоянии. Тони хвалил его, _Питера Паркера_ , перед работниками университета, где сам учился и куда мечтает поступить Питер?

– Так что вы скажете, мистер Паркер, могу я украсть вас на пару минут, чтобы узнать получше?

Питер всё никак не мог прийти в себя, потому что _какого чёрта_? Университет готов зачислить его, а ведь он всего лишь десятиклассник. Никто. Питер Паркер. У МТИ нет причин звать его к себе. Разве что только потому, что Тони Старк рассказывал о нём. Тони Старк _хвалил_ его.

Тони посмотрел на Питера, мастерски разыгрывая невинного, широко улыбающегося мальчика.

– Можно мне отойти, мистер Старк?

Питер понял, что Тони спрашивает разрешения поговорить с мужчиной от его имени. Он кивнул, но решил, что должен что-нибудь сказать.

– Да, конечно, конечно. Иди. Я буду, хм, здесь.

Мужчина приобнял Тони за плечо и повёл его от бара. Но перед уходом Тони обернулся через плечо и подмигнул Питеру.

Когда Тони ушёл, Питер не знал, чем себя занять. Ему казалось неправильным пить без Тони, поэтому он подтолкнул бокал к бармену и вернулся к столу с закусками.

К несчастью, его остановили на полпути к цели. Высокий мужчина схватил его за руку и улыбнулся. Он очень близко наклонился и прошептал:

– Наконец-то я могу поговорить с тобой наедине.

Сердцебиение Питера ускорилось. Эту беседу он не должен вести вместо Тони.

– Эээ….

– Молчи и слушай, – оборвал его мужчина. – Ты можешь одурачить всех, но не меня. Я знаю, что ты что-то задумал. Ты пытаешься играть, притворяться мистером Хорошим со всей этой энергетической чушью. Замасливаешь прессу каким-то мальчишкой. Но я знаю, что ты что-то замыслил. Даже не отпирайся.

Питер нахмурился на дерзость мужчины. Как он посмел обвинить Тони Старка в использовании ребёнка ради выгоды? Кто этот человек?

– Прошу прощения, но кто вы?

Питер не хотел грубить – только узнать имя. Может, после всего они с Нэдом повеселятся, взламывая сервера и сайты богача, так разговаривающего с Тони. Но мужчину разозлили слова Питера. Он наклонился, схватил руку Питера и больно сжал.

– Не смешно, Старк. Держись подальше от моего бизнеса. Делай своё дело: убивай людей и избегай ответственности.

Питер зарычал, тоже наклоняясь к мужчине:

– Следи за языком. Думается мне, что кое-кто завидует моему успеху.

– Я тебя не боюсь. Рано или поздно мир узнает, что ты мошенник. И тогда я буду смеяться.

Питер выдернул свою руку из чужой хватки. _Он Тони Старк._ Никто не смеет говорить ему такое.

– Нечего узнавать. Я работаю прозрачно и чисто. В отличие от тебя.

Мужчина зло зарычал. Питер широко улыбнулся, и тот испарился. В ту же секунду Питер расслабился, и улыбка сошла с его лица.

– Пронесло, – с дрожью в голосе выдохнул он.

– Мистер Старк! – тут же позвали его, словно только и ждали, когда Питер освободится. Он застонал. – Мистер Старк, можно с вами сфотографироваться?

Питеру не нравилось внимание, но Тони привык к нему, поэтому он выпрямился и кивнул. Он попозировал для нескольких фотографий, надеясь, что Тони вернётся до того, как кто-нибудь начнёт задавать вопросы.

К несчастью, надежда слишком быстро умерла.

– Так что это за мальчик?

– Эм. – Питер не знал, что сказать. Он оглянулся. Где же Тони?

– Неужели обязательно было спрашивать? – насмешливо спросила другая женщина-репортёр. Она посмотрела на Питера и спросила: –И кто мать?

Питер слегка отшатнулся.

– Ч-что?

– Мальчик. Мы знаем, что он ваш. Внешность, ум и остальное. – Будто её слова что-то проясняли. – Почему вы скрывали его так долго?

– Он не мой сын, – настаивал на своём Питер, стараясь держаться спокойно и уверенно. Если он разнервничается, люди подумают, что он лжёт.

Толпа журналистов рассмеялась.

Питер попытался вновь.

– Правда, он всего лишь мой интерн. Вот и всё.

Один журналист то ли поверил ему, то ли решил подшутить.

– Не вы ли сказали в две тысячи пятом, что никогда не возьмёте интерна? Цитирую: «Поговорим, когда они будут достаточно умны, чтобы не уступать Тони Старку». То есть вы утверждаете, что этот парень – гений?

Питер почувствовал, что краснеет. Тони считал, что он не уступает ему? Питер на самом деле не был интерном, но ему всегда позволяли помогать Тони в лаборатории.

– Э, да, он весьма умён.

– Обычно интеллект передаётся по наследству, – добавил другой журналист, и все вернулись к мысли, что Питер – сын Тони. Питер не лгал себе: от одной этой мысли в животе всё трепетало. Это было бы чудесно. Но у него уже был папа. Уже был отец, который его любил.

– Его отец был известным учёным. Как и мать, – тихим голосом ответил Питер, желая, чтобы его голос не дрожал, когда он говорил о своих родителях. – Оба погибли в аварии. И было бы здорово приходиться ему родственником, но это не так.

Журналисты замолчали после слов Питера. Они были достаточно человечными, чтобы знать, когда вести себя нагло. И знали, что подобное поведение неприемлемо после выяснения того, что подросток потерял обоих родителей.

– Так что я не его настоящий отец, но последний пример взрослого мужского поведения, и я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы вырастить его хорошим человеком, – закончил Питер, готовый вернуться к столику с едой или на их с Тони места.

– И как вы оцениваете свои успехи, мистер Старк? Вы хорошо справляетесь с ролью отца мальчика? –спросил репортёр до того, как Питер успел ускользнуть.

Питер легко улыбнулся и уверенно заявил:

– На сто процентов.

Не дожидаясь больше никаких вопросов, Питер подошёл к их столику, сел и тяжело вздохнул. Он понадеялся, что больше никто не будет с ним говорить.

К счастью, так и случилось. Питер пребывал наедине со своими мыслями (и телефоном Тони) до возвращения Старка, развлекаясь в Твиттере.

Почувствовав руку на своём плече, он обернулся и увидел улыбающегося Тони.

– Что я пропустил?

Питер засмеялся и пожал плечами.

– Ничего особенного.

Тони сел и с подозрением посмотрел на Питера.

– Ты не умеешь врать. – Он заметил свой телефон в руке Питера. – Ты же не постишь мою обнажёнку?

Закатив глаза, Питер ответил:

– Тогда _мне_ тоже бы пришлось её увидеть. Я слишком молод для _таких_ потрясений.

– Ха-ха, очень смешно. Вот подожди, когда мы вернёмся в башню… Или, может, мне просто вернуться к старому доброму Ричарду и сказать ему, как сильно Питер Паркер ненавидит МТИ? – Тони подбородком указал куда-то за спину Питера.

– Нет! – испугался Питер. Он покраснел, услышав смех Тони. Конечно, он просто шутил. – Так как всё прошло?

– Великолепно. Не за что, кстати. Я всё расскажу тебе дома.

– Хорошо. – Питер улыбнулся на слово «дом». Тони улыбнулся в ответ.

Может, Тони не был его отцом или дядей Беном. Но чертовски был на них похож.


	4. Понедельник

Питер решил сбежать с последнего урока и надеялся, что его не поймают. Сегодняшний день прошёл _очень_ странно. Сначала Питер подумал, что это из-за возвращения в собственное тело, чему поспособствовал доктор Стрэндж прошлым вечером, но потом он понял, что дело в молчавшем весь день паучьем чутье. Не было специально выставленных ног, объятий, вжимающих в металл шкафчика, пряток в ближайшем туалете после побега. Даже насмешек и обзывательств не было.

И он совсем не видел Флэша. Даже на тех уроках, которые были у них общими.

Что было прекрасно: _наконец-то_ Флэш отстал. Или плохо, потому что он разозлился и готовил какую-то большую пакость, чтобы обрушить её на Питера. Питеру хотелось бы верить в первый вариант.

– Чувак, – позвал Нэд, нагоняя его. – Кажется, мистер Старк убил Флэша.

Питер чувствовал на себе взгляды множества учеников, но Нэд говорил шёпотом, поэтому Питер надеялся, что никто ничего не услышал.

– Он не _убивал_ его.

Нэд покачал головой.

– Флэш вёл себя, как последний мудак, когда мистер Старк был тобой… Так что я бы не был так уверен.

– Насколько плохо всё было? – Питер сильнее сжал свои книги. Одно дело знать об издевательствах, и совсем другое – _испытать их на себе_. И Тони так и не сказал, что в тот день услышал от Флэша.

Питер не знал, что хуже: точно знать, чего стыдиться, или оставаться в неведении, но всё-таки пристыженным.

Сочувственно посмотрев на друга, Нэд ответил:

– Очень плохо, чувак.

Питер застонал.

– И ты не можешь мне рассказать?

– Думаешь, я пойду против прямых приказов Тони Старка? Ни за что. – Нэд замотал головой.

– Но ты мой лучший друг. У тебя не может быть секретов от меня. – Питер использовал свой щенячий взгляд, но на Нэда он не произвёл никакого впечатления.

– Пит, я с восьмого класса на это не ведусь. Но попытка хорошая. – Нэд потрепал его за плечо. – И, _да_ , я твой лучший друг. Поэтому я уверен, что о прошлой пятнице тебе знать не следует.

Питер вспомнил, что им с Тони удалось одурачить всех, кроме Нэда.

– Ты был крут.

– Поверить не могу, что я прижал _Тони Старка_ к стене! – Голос Нэда стал громче. – Я только знал, что это не ты, и действовал!

Питер шикнул на него, но улыбнулся.

– Мне лестно, что ты пошёл на это ради меня, Нэд, – в шутливой манере поблагодарил Питер, однако говорил он от чистого сердца. – Но давай не будем хвастаться этим на людях.

– Всё равно никто нас не слышит. Мы практически невидимки. – Нэд закатил глаза, но за его словами не стояло настоящего разочарования.

– Не с…

Его оборвало потрескивание системы оповещения. Очень знакомый голос заполнил коридор.

– З-здравствуйте. Это мистер Кайетт, у меня сообщение для Питера Паркера.

– Вот чёрт, – пробормотал Питер себе под нос. Если раньше окружающие просто косились в его сторону, то теперь они неприкрыто пялились на него.

– Чувак, – выдохнул Нэд, немедленно вытаскивая телефон и направляя его в сторону динамика на стене. Питер не понимал, зачем его другу нужна эта запись. Учитель наверняка примется распекать его на глазах всей школы.

– Я должен принести вам свои извинения, мистер Паркер, – прозвучали слова учителя, в которых не было слышно довольства всем происходящим. – Оценка за вашу итоговую исправлена на заслуженную «A+».

– Чувак, чувак, _чувак_ , – зачастил Нэд, тряся руку Питера, но продолжая записывать.

– На своих уроках я беспричинно относился к вам плохо. Вы очень умный мальчик… и я прошу прощения за все случаи, когда несправедливо нападал на вас.

Казалось, что мистер Кайетт читает заготовленный текст и при этом чего-то боится. Но Питер был счастлив уже от того, что учитель отстанет от него. Однако слова Нэда спустили его с небес на землю.

– Это же _бесценно_. Надо было раньше рассказать мистеру Старку. – Нэд широко улыбнулся.

– Поэтому, Питер Паркер, я прошу у вас прощения. Вы гораздо умнее, чем я смогу когда-либо стать. И Тони Старк невероятно потрясающий.

Система оповещения замолкла, и коридор заполнился приглушённым бормотанием, а всё внимание вернулось к Питеру и Нэду. Ученики показывали на них пальцами и пялились, и Питер захотел уйти отсюда. _Немедленно._

Он почувствовал, как его начала захлёстывать паника.

– Мне нужно… – успел выговорить он перед тем, как Нэд схватил его за руку и потащил к выходу.

– Мы уходим. Не беспокойся, Пит, – заверил его Нэд. Питер вцепился ему в запястье, и они поспешили уйти. Может, настоящей опасности и не было, но Нэд снова его спас.

– Прости…

– Не извиняйся. Это они полные придурки. – Нэд притянул его к себе, уводя от лишних взглядов. Из-за газетных статей, новостей, крутившихся по телевизору, а теперь ещё и этого объявления Питер превратился в центр всеобщего внимания.

К счастью, им удалось без проблем выйти из школы. Но едва они оказались на крыльце, как с кем-то столкнулись.

Паучье чутьё Питера молчало, так что произошло обычное недоразумение.

– Прошу прощения, сэр… – уже начал извиняться Питер, но замолчал, когда посмотрел в лицо человека и понял, почему паучье чутьё не предупредило об опасности. Её и не было. Перед ним стоял Хэппи. Питер с облегчением выдохнул.

Хэппи тут же оценил состояние Питера и положил руку ему на плечо.

– Привет, парень. Ты как? – Он слегка наклонился, чтобы оказаться на уровне глаз Питера.

Питер хотел заверить его, что всё в порядке, но Нэд опередил его:

– Запаниковал. Понимаете… он тут в центре внимания.

– Нэд! – Питер возмущённо посмотрел на друга. Он не хотел, чтобы Хэппи знал, что он не может вести себя нормально в подобных ситуациях.

– Чувак, да они были везде! Я бы тоже психанул. – Нэд так и не отпустил его запястье, за что Питер был ему благодарен. Только ощущение двух рук: на плече и на запястье – и удерживали от срыва.

– Поэтому я здесь, парень. Тебя поджидают чёртовы папарацци, и я не хочу, чтобы они вцепились в тебя до того, как ты доберёшься до машины.

Питер посмотрел за плечо Хэппи и увидел толпу людей у автомобиля, который ежедневно забирал его из школы. Он застонал.

– Знаю. Поблагодари за это босса. Намекать, что ты его ребёнок, – тот ещё идиотизм. Пеппер пытается всё замять и понять, как защитить тебя от всего дерьма, потому что ты несовершеннолетний.

Питер усмехнулся и почувствовал на себе взгляд Нэда. Они оба знали, что именно _Питер_ позволил себе этот комментарий. Но он не думал, что произойдёт _подобное_. Он только хотел, чтобы люди перестали обращаться с Тони, как дерьмом.

– Нам пора идти. Босс ждёт нас в башне. – Хэппи повернулся к Нэду. – Тебя подвезти, пацан?

Покачав головой, Нэд ответил:

– Неа. Моя мама скоро приедет. – Он сжал запястье Питера и отпустил. – Увидимся завтра, Пит.

– Пока, Нэд, – привычно попрощался Питер, и Хэппи повёл его к машине. Питер вздрогнул от вспышек камер, которые ослепляли его – спасибо обострённому восприятию.

– Ты в порядке, Пит? – спросил Хэппи, открыв ему заднюю дверь. Его обычно скрытые солнцезащитными очками глаза были полны плохо скрытого беспокойства, за его спиной щёлкали фотоаппараты.

– Нормально, – заверил его Питер. – Хочу побыстрее убраться отсюда.

– Тебя понял, маленький босс. – Хэппи в пару секунд оказался на переднем сидении и дал по газам. Несколько машин рванулись за ними, но Хэппи сделал всё возможное, чтобы большинство из них отстали.

Питер сидел на заднем сидении, прижав рюкзак к груди, и гадал, навсегда ли теперь его жизнь останется такой.

Хэппи продолжал бормотать что-то про грязных свиней, которые не успокаиваются, даже когда дело касается детей. Он проделал прекрасную работу, сбросив всех преследователей с хвоста. Не то чтобы Питер удивился; Хэппи долгие годы служил телохранителем Тони Старка – он избавлялся и от более настойчивых папарацци.

На самом деле Питер не был ответственностью Хэппи. В его обязанности входило только подвозить его до школы и обратно. Не нужно было выстраивать отношения, обсуждать прошедший день, вытаскивать из мусорных баков, очищать… Но он всё это делал. Он стал старшим братом, которого у Питера никогда не было. И неважно, насколько раздражённым притворялся Хэппи, Питер знал, что тот беспокоится о нём так же сильно, как Тони.

После крутого поворота, когда последняя машина потеряла их из виду, Хэппи вскинул кулак в воздух.

– Отсоси, TMZ! Хоган до сих пор в форме.

Питер наклонился между водительским и пассажирским сидениями.

– Спасибо, Хэппи.

Хэппи на секунду повернулся к нему и мягко улыбнулся.

– Без проблем, пацан. Знаешь, я бы с радостью сбил некоторых из этих придурков.

Питер улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку сидения. Может, кто-то мог посчитать, что Хэппи отмахивается от благодарности, но Питер точно знал, что имел в виду Хэппи. Он знал, как далеко Хэппи мог зайти, чтобы обеспечить его безопасность, и ему не нужно было обмениваться телами, чтобы понять это.

***

– О, прекрасно, вы вернулись в целости и сохранности, – поприветствовал Тони Хэппи и Питера, вошедших в гостиную башни.

Хэппи без особого раздражения закатил глаза. Питер услышал отрывки репортажа по телевизору и подошёл ближе, чтобы увидеть всё своими глазами.

– Стоит ли нам удивляться? Все мы знаем о прошлом Тони Старка. Одна из его пассий должна была забеременеть. – На экране показывали фото Питера и Тони с субботнего вечера. Честно говоря, если смотреть на них вот так, бок о бок друг с другом, то тяжело не поверить, что это не отец и сын. У них много общих черт, вплоть до усмешек, и Питер даже сам засомневался, точно ли он не ребёнок Тони. Но только на секунду.

– Признаться, босс, это одна из моих любимых баек о тебе, – сообщил Хэппи, садясь на ближайший диван. – Хотя было бы лучше, если бы ты, взрослый, бегал от папарацци. А не мальчик.

Тони кратко посмотрел на него, и Питер понял, о чём тот думает. _Питер_ виноват в происходящем. Именно из-за него Тони Старк назвал неизвестного ребёнка _своим_. Тони заверял, что его это не волнует и что он не винит Питера. Что они со всем разберутся. Но Питер всё равно чувствовал себя последним говнюком, заварившим кашу.

– Может, в следующий раз я пущу слух о тебе.

– Плавали – знаем.

Тони засмеялся, хлопнул Хэппи по плечу.

– В этом весь ты, приятель. Ты единственный телохранитель, который хватает своего босса в медвежьи объятия, когда думает, что существует малейшая опасность.

Хэппи покраснел.

– Это не объятия… Я пытаюсь встать между тобой и опасностью.

Питер улыбнулся, вспомнив давнюю историю. Куча новостных агентств старались выяснить, кто такой Хэппи: телохранитель или чрезмерно заботливый бойфренд. Даже полковника Роудса втянули в разборки. И, конечно же, когда дело дошло до прямого вопроса Тони, тот ответил, что они чрезвычайно счастливы в их полигамных отношениях со множеством оргий и ролевых игр. В то время Питер не знал, что это значит, а дядя Бен отказался объяснить.

– Даже не знаю, Хэппи, – решил подразнить Питер. – Меня ты так никогда не обнимал, когда _защищал._

– Потому что раньше рядом с Питером Паркером не было таких людей, как рядом с Тони Старком… Но теперь неожиданно выяснилось, что Питер – его сын, так что все враги Тони Старка стали и его врагами. – Хэппи оправил пиджак и выпрямил и без того прямой галстук. Он нервничал. Беспокоился.

Питера нельзя назвать беспомощным. Он может постоять за себя. Он Человек-паук. Хэппи не нужно волноваться. Питер плюхнулся на диванную подушку рядом с Хэппи и положил руку ему на плечо.

– Не переживай, Хэпс, нас в школе учили самообороне. Кричи, целься в пах и шею. И я бы попробовал «суньте пальцы в глаза нападающему, чтобы ослепить его», но это слишком мерзко.

Тони расхохотался, сидя с другого бока Хэппи, и Питер усмехнулся.

– Рад, что вы оба наслаждаетесь происходящим. Но увидим, кто будет смеяться последним, когда мне придётся отгонять настырных фотографов от окна спальни мальчика.

– Я живу на седьмом этаже.

– Я упростил ситуацию, – тут же сказал Хэппи. – Но ладно, парень, когда тебе потребуется помощь, я не стану спасать тебя от папарацци.

Питер притих, когда представил нападения, преследования, похищения… которые произойдут только из-за того, что его видели рядом с Тони Старком.

Тони прочистил горло, вероятно, заметив подступающую к Питеру панику.

– Что ж, зато теперь ты не будешь _телохранителем Железного человека_.

Хэппи поднял глаза к потолку.

– Да. Пришло время для Человека-паука.

Питер ободряюще похлопал его по колену.

– Никто этого не знает! И на самом деле ты защищаешь Питера Паркера. Я не могу использовать свои силы, чтобы не выдать себя. Так что Хэппи Хоган придётся кстати.

– А пацан дело говорит. Ты получишь удовольствие от работы и вернёшь достоинство. Ты же защищаешь ребёнка! Дамы любят мужчин с детьми. – Тони подмигнул, легко толкая Хэппи плечом.

Хэппи медленно моргнул, посмотрел на Тони и вернул взгляд к потолку.

– И почему я до сих пор работаю на него? Почему я так поступаю с собой?

– Потому что работать на него – значит зависать со _мной_. А ты не хочешь это потерять, – дерзко ответил Питер.

Взглянув на него, Хэппи вздохнул.

– С каждым днём ты становишься всё больше похожим на Тони.

– Спасибо!

– Кто сказал, что это комплимент? – фыркнул Хэппи, но Питер знал, что он только поддразнивает.

Тони обязательно бы вставил свой комментарий, но ему помешал стук каблуков по полу. Все трое знали, что это значит.

Не успела Пеппер войти в гостиную, а Тони уже поднялся и ждал её у дверного прохода. Он стоял с раскрытыми объятиями и улыбался, видимо, надеясь её немного успокоить.

– Пеппер, милая, я скучал по тебе.

– Не хочешь объяснить, почему я верчусь как заведённая с самого вечера субботы? – спросила она, остановившись в нескольких дюймах от него, и скрестила руки на груди. При этом она сверлила взглядом Питера.

– Эээ… – Питер сглотнул, пытаясь понять, чем вызвал её недовольство. Пока Тони был в его теле, с Пеппер не было никаких проблем.

– Воу, Пеп, что такое? Шкет опять разлил яблочный сок в холодильнике? – Тони встал между ними.

Вообще-то в первый раз сок разлил _не_ Питер. Как-то вечером Тони выпил и решил уложить Питера в постель, при этом обязательно налить ему большой стакан яблочного сока. Тони неаккуратно поставил бутылку, и она упала, облив всё содержимое холодильника. Пеппер злилась из-за того, что холодильник превратился в липкое нечто, а Питер расстроился из-за пропавшего сока.

Пеппер внимательно посмотрела на Питера и Тони. Мотнув головой и подойдя на шаг к Тони, она спросила:

– Тони, это ты?

Глаза Питера распахнулись. Существует только одна причина возникновения такого вопроса.

– Конечно, Пеп. Кто ещё…

– Не начинай. Я знаю, что произошло что-то странное. И, видимо, теперь всё вернулось в норму. Чем бы оно ни было. – Она перевела взгляд на Питера.

– Как? Вы знали? – спросил Питер, нахмурившись. Как она смогла догадаться? – Как вы узнали?

Пеппер закатила глаза.

– Вас двоих несложно раскусить. Может, вы и поменялись телами, но реакции у вас остались те же. Я знаю своего жениха… и _сына_ своего жениха.

– Когда ты поняла? – в вопросе Тони слышалось не меньше удивления, чем в голосе Питера.

– Когда увидела, что Питер прилепил тебя паутиной к полу, и чуть не назвал тебя «мистером Старком». – Она выгнула бровь.

– Вот чёрт. – Тони потёр шею.

– Подождите, – вдруг вмешался Питер. – Так вы знали, что я не мистер Старк.

Она кивнула, широко улыбнувшись.

– И вы позволили мне проторчать в ванной полчаса! – голос Питера сорвался, и он поморщился.

Пеппер засмеялась.

– Я ничего не собиралась делать. Но я никогда не видела Тони взволнованным. Очаровательное зрелище.

– Эй!

– Я здесь единственный, кто _ничего_ не понимает? – подал голос Хэппи, выглядевший совершенно потерянным.

– Мы с пацаном оказались в «Чумовой пятнице». Соображай.

Хэппи повернулся к Питеру с широкими глазами.

– Значит, когда я в тот раз вёз тебя в школу…

– Там был я. –Тони улыбнулся.

Хэппи слегка побледнел.

– Но я тогда наговорил…

– О, да, спасибо, что напомнил. – Тони посмотрел на Хэппи. – Ты поощряешь парня скрывать от меня такое?

– Чт… Нет, парня достаёт какой-то придурок, и я не хотел заставлять делать его что-то, чего он не хотел. Я всё держал под контролем, – тут же ответил Хэппи, словно боялся, что теперь Тони знает, что он помогал Питеру хранить от него тайны.

– Эй, я шучу. Я знаю, что ты делал. И хочу поблагодарить тебя за то, что приглядываешь за ним. – Искренне сказал Тони, похлопав Хэппи по плечу.

Питер почувствовал, как краснеет.

– Вы не должны меня защищать… Мне пятнадцать. Я Человек-паук.

– Возможно, – сказал Хэппи, – но у тебя почти отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения, как и у Тони.

– Эй! – воскликнули оба одновременно. Тони встретился взглядом с Питером и улыбнулся.

– Я рада, что мы все одобряем воспитательные методы Тони, но давайте вернёмся к нашей проблеме. А именно к тому, что весь мир считает Питера сыном Тони. – Пеппер постучала носком туфли.

– Согласен. Теперь мы можем винить в этом того, кто действительно несёт за это ответственность, – сказал Тони, глядя на Питера. Но он лишь шутил: Питер знал, что Тони возьмёт всю вину на себя, если кто-то действительно обвинит Питера.

– А что насчёт того, что вы вроде как убили парня из моей школы? – ответил Питер.

Глаза Пеппер расширились, а Хэппи усмехнулся.

– Наконец-то избавились от этого парня? Слава богу, я собирался сбить его.

– _Ты так и сделал_ , – вставил Питер.

– Нет. Я лишь слегка коснулся его ног. Не считается.

Питер закатил глаза.

– К тому же он был хулиганом. Кто будет по нему скучать?

– Точно не я, – ответил Хэппи.

Взгляд Питера суматошно забегал от Хэппи к Тони и обратно.

– _Был?_

– Он никого не убивал, – заверила Пеппер.

Расслабленно опустившись на спинку дивана, Питер громко выдохнул:

– Фью…

– Я лишь нанёс ему вчера небольшой визит. Объяснил, что университеты, которые он выберет, будут рады словечку от Тони Старка. И ещё я заехал в твою школу. Милое местечко. – Питер буквально на языке чувствовал сарказм в голосе Тони. – Сказал им, что плевать хотел, чьи имена значатся на досках и стендах: это не повод не обращать внимания на издевательства и, ещё хуже, обвинять в них моего ребёнка. Вот уж нет. Директор себе места найти не мог. И он изменил расписание этого засранца так, чтобы он всегда был в другой стороне школы, но, если он ещё раз побеспокоит тебя, скажи мне, и я прикончу его. И ещё насчёт твоего учителя… Он же извинился?

– Да. Перед всей школой.

Тони усмехнулся.

– Прекрасно.

Питер знал, что Тони всегда готов сделать всё для него, но увидеть действие – совершенно иное чувство. Приятно осознавать, что есть кто-то, кто способен сделать всё это для _него_.

– Вы не должны были.

– Да, не должен, – согласился Тони и, наклонившись, взъерошил кудри Питера, – но я хотел.

Питер мягко улыбнулся, но эта улыбка медленно исчезла.

– Простите.

– За что, карапуз?

– За то, что вам пришлось поступать так, как мой… папа и говорить с теми журналистами. Я навёл полный беспорядок. Вам наверняка было стыдно.

В ту же секунду Тони присел на колени перед Питером. Рукой, трепавшей волосы Питера, он взял его за подбородок.

– Эй, посмотри на меня, Пит. – Питер поднял взгляд, пытаясь справиться с непонятно откуда пришедшими слезами, жёгшими глаза. – Я не стыжусь тебя. Да я чертовски тобой горжусь.

– Гордитесь тем, что меня засовывают в мусорки? – пробормотал Питер.

– Да, это только добавляет поводов для гордости, – ответил Тони. – Ты проходил через такой ужас каждый день и не сломался. Малыш, я хотел убить его уже через пару часов. И я горжусь, что ты достаточно сильный, чтобы не придавать этому значения.

Питер не не придавал значения. Он бы хотел, чтобы слова Флэша соскальзывали с его кожи.

– Я просто иду домой и плачу из-за этого, – с горечью признался он.

– Нет ничего неправильно в нескольких слезах, – успокоил его Тони. – Я постоянно плакал, когда был моложе. Меня тоже травили.

Питер резко поднял голову.

– Что?

– Думаешь, много _веселится_ пятнадцатилетка в универе? Карапуз, я привык еженедельному битью в туалете. – Тони поморщился. – Чёрт, да меня _до сих пор_ травят.

Питер не знал, правду ли сказал Тони об издевательствах над ним в юности, но почему-то стало легче от понимания, что и Тони прошёл через подобное. Может, он сможет всё понять и не так его стыдиться.

– Поэтому я так переживаю, малыш. Потому что люди травят меня и сегодня… И им плевать, что ты ребёнок. Они будут обижать тебя из-за меня, несмотря ни на что. Вообще-то меня вся эта ситуация беспокоит ещё больше потому, что они выберут тебя своей целью потому, что ты ребёнок.

– Я всё ещё Человек-паук.

– Ты навсегда останешься моим маленьким приятелем. И мне всё равно, насколько ты силён. Я защищу тебя от каждого преступника, хулигана или пореза бумагой. – Мозолистый большой палец смахнул слезу с щеки Питера, и Питер закрыл глаза.

– Наверно, вас бесит постоянно защищать меня… – тихо проговорил Питер.

– Вовсе нет, – уверенно ответил Тони. – Кажется, это мне расплата за то, через какое дерьмо прошёл со мной Роуди.

Питер приглушённо рассмеялся и, открыв глаза, посмотрел в лицо Тони, на котором было написано обожание и… любовь.

– Шучу. Серьёзно, малыш, я беспокоюсь. Очень. Поэтому, если ты позволишь побыть мне слегка заботливым, я буду очень благодарен.

– Только слегка? – фыркнул Хэппи.

– Заткнись, глава службы безопасности. Ты некстати. – Тони закатил глаза, а Питер засмеялся. Тони мягко улыбнулся, его плечи расслабились. – А вот и он: Паркер Смешинка.

– Я не _смешнинка_.

– Конечно, шкет.

Питер застонал, понимая, что не сможет спорить. А если бы и смог, то Тони бы просто так не сдался.

– А вы умеете бесить.

– Поверь, я знаю.

– А знаете, что ещё больше бесит? Попытки скрыть ребёнка от обезумевших журналистов, которые только и жаждут выяснить историю его жизни. – В голосе Пеппер слышалось раздражение, но оно не было направлено на них.

Питер представил, что _его жизнь_ будет транслироваться по всем новостным каналам, и его желудок сжался. Его прошлое не скрывалось; любой, обладающий достаточным желанием, сможет провести расследование и узнать о его родителях, так и не вернувшихся домой, или о дяде, умершем на его руках. Он не хотел, чтобы это писали и обсуждали на TMZ.

– Эй, приятель, всё нормально. _Никто_ не расскажет о твоей жизни в интернете, телевизоре или газете. Пеппер найдет _все законные зацепки_ , и они не посмеют показаться рядом с тобой, потому что ты ребёнок. – Тони говорил твёрдо и уверенно, успокаивая захлёстывавшие Питера волны паники.

– Простите, – только и смог выдавить Питер, стараясь выровнять дыхание.

– Не извиняйся, когда нет повода. Мы со всем справимся. Пеппер платят за то, что она разгребает мои проблемы… Это ничего. – Тони скользнул рукой по голове Питера и нежно почесал ему затылок.

Пеппер подошла к ним, и в этот раз её голос звучал гораздо мягче.

– Всё хорошо, Питер. Я разберусь с этим ради тебя, – пообещала она и поспешила выйти из гостиной, увлекая Хэппи за собой.

– А можно мне ещё отпугнуть папарацци? – с энтузиазмом спросил тот.

– Прошу, – ответила Пеппер под удаляющийся стук каблуков.

Тони молчал, пока они не ушли.

– Ты в порядке, карапуз?

Питер кивнул, когда смог дышать, не ощущая боли в груди.

– Д-да, простите.

Тони прищурился.

– Я выброшу слова извинений из твоей речи. – Он убрал непослушную кудряшку со лба Питера, его лицо смягчилось. – А это? Я со всем справлюсь. Ты только… говори со мной, Пит. Я не умею читать мысли. Поэтому, когда тебе плохо, я прошу тебя, пожалуйста, приходи ко мне. Я постараюсь уменьшить твою боль.

– Я в пор…

– Нет. Я буквально побывал _в твоей шкуре_. Теперь я знаю, что ты скрывал от меня. Всё.

Питер заёрзал: ему не нравилось, что его наставник был в курсе происходящего.

– Флэш – это…

– Дело не только в издевательствах. Ну, и в них тоже. Но, кроме того, головные боли? Малыш, если что-то, связанное с паучьим укусом, доставляет тебе неудобства, тебе нужно прийти ко мне, и я помогу. – Тони сжал его крепче. – Мне всё равно, насколько незначительна проблема. Я хочу помочь тебе.

– Вы, знаете ли, тоже не рассказываете _мне_ всё. Например, что вы приходите в мою комнату, когда я сплю, и успокаиваете, как ребёнка.

– О? Ты имеешь в виду свои кошмары, возникающие _из-за того_ , что ты всё держишь в себе? – Тони поднял бровь.

«Чёрт. Он прав».

Тони заметил его замешательство и усмехнулся.

– Но да, я прихожу успокаивать тебя. Я ложусь рядом с тобой и вожу пальцами по твоим волосам. Тебе больше всего нравится, когда я играю с твоими кудряшками.

Питер _понимал_ , что Тони специально дразнит его, пытаясь расшевелить..

– Это же очаровательно: твой нос-пуговка морщится, когда я разглаживаю твои спутанные волосы. Клянусь, однажды я услышал, как ты мурчишь. – Тони начал играть с волосами Питера, и его первой реакцией было податься навстречу прикосновениям. Тони улыбнулся.

– Перестаньте. Вы жульничаете.

– А после того, как я успокаиваю тебя, ты спишь без задних ног. Как щенок, гонявшийся весь день за своим хвостом.

– Обожемой, пожалуйста, перестаньте, – застонал Питер, но не сделал попытки отмахнуться от ласки.

– Здесь только мы, не нужно притворяться, что тебе не нравится. Я знаю, что это не так. Ты иногда даже просишь меня остаться.

– Ненавижу вас, – ответил Питер, закатив глаза. Эти слова были невероятно далеки от истины. И Тони знал об этом.

– Нет, не ненавидишь. – И не успел Питер осознать происходящее, Тони притянул его к себе и быстро прижался губами ко лбу. Он замер, и глаза Питера изумлённо расширились, когда Тони отодвинулся.

Питер видел, что всё возвращается к привычному: Тони вновь возводил свои стены. Питер не мог этого допустить. Он схватил Тони за запястье, не давая уйти.

– Есть ещё кое-что, что я скрывал от вас.

Тони, казалось, чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, отнимая руку от головы Питера. Питеру тут же стало не хватать даримого комфорта.

– М? – Он так и не смотрел в глаза Питеру.

– Я защищаю вас в классе не только потому, что вы Тони Старк и всегда были моим героем. – Питер замолчал, решаясь на дальнейшие слова: – Когда кто-то говорит что-то плохое о вас, особенно когда это неправда, я сильно злюсь. Как они смеют унижать вас? Вы… вы – семья. И никому не позволено оскорблять мою семью.

Тони посмотрел на него.

– Семья?

– Да. Ну, знаете, как… отец… что-то вроде…

– Что-то вроде отца? – повторил Тони, изогнув губы в улыбке.

– Я могу забрать свои слова назад. – Питер покраснел.

– Ты понимаешь, что это значит, _сынок_? – Прозвище, призванное быть шуткой, на самом деле глубоко тронуло Питера и Тони тоже.

– И что это значит, _пап_? – в том же тоне откликнулся Питер.

– Это значит, что ты должен рассказывать мне всё. О каждом хулигане, кошмаре и каждой панической атаке. – Тони ласково улыбался, но говорил серьёзно. – Это наша работа. Стирать твои слёзы после каждого кошмара, закапывать каждого хулигана на глубине шести футов и разбираться с каждой панической атакой до тех пор, пока она не исчезнет.

Питер подумал, что вся его жизнь – это кошмар после издёвок после панической атаки.

– Кажется, у вас много работы.

Тони покачал головой.

– Нет ничего невозможного, если ты любишь кого-то. Это даже весело.

«Если ты любишь кого-то». Тони признался, что любит Питера.

– Вы уверены?

– Конечно. Я помогу, если ты позволишь. Но тебе придётся рассказывать мне обо всём, договорились? Больше никаких секретов.

Питер кивнул. Он больше не хотел ничего скрывать. Гораздо проще рассказать Тони и обрести кого-то _понимающего_.

– Хорошо. Больше никаких секретов.

Тони поднял брови.

– Обещаешь, парень?

– Обещаю. Когда мне станет трудно, я приду к вам.

– Ловлю на слове. Нет причин проходить через всё в одиночку. Особенно когда за тобой стоит целая команда.

_Целая команда_. Когда-то его команда состояла только из Бена, Мэй и Нэда. Потом лишь из Мэй и Нэда. Теперь у него есть Мэй, Нэд, Тони, Хэппи, Пеппер и даже Роуди. Неважно, куда занесёт его жизнь, ему всегда кто-то протянет руку помощи и спасёт от волн. Никто не даст ему утонуть.

Теперь ему лишь осталось начать открываться им. Не обращать внимания на шёпот сомнений и _говорить с ними_.

Он не один.

Тем более, что Тони Старк стал ему как отец.


End file.
